THE LAST GUNFIGHTER
by jmacbean
Summary: EX US MARSHALL RETURNS HOME TO HANG UP HIS GUNS


THE LAST GUNFIGHTER  
  
BY  
  
MACBEAN  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
At the end of an era Ex US Marshall Jack MacCord trys to hang up his guns.  
  
Set in 1903 Arizona before statehood.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
CONNERS ARIZONA JUNE 1903  
  
1. EXT-TOWN-ROAD-SIGN-STREET-SALOON-DAY  
  
A loan rider moves slowly up the road towards the town that lay in front of him.  
  
The man sits tall in the saddle about six foot four inches tall, Black shirt,  
  
top button unbutton, black pants, White high crown stetson, and a 45 pistol on  
  
his right hip.  
  
The Black horse answered the riders commands by the feel of the riders legs  
  
pressing against the sides of the horse.  
  
The towns people watch the man as he looks from side to side with the notice of  
  
changes to the town, he pulls up in front of the saloon and looks towards the  
  
doors, steps down and ties the black horse to the rail.  
  
Walks to the board walk and looks up and down the street, walks to the doors  
  
and pushes them in and goes inside.  
  
2. INT-SALOON-BAR-TABLES-DAY  
  
The man walks over to the bar.  
  
(close up)  
  
Black hair and mustache, some age lines in his face. The barkeep was down at the  
  
other end of the bar, sees the stranger and walks to him.  
  
BARTENDER: What can I get you?  
  
The man looks at the whiskey and points to the bottle.  
  
MAN: Take a whiskey and leave the bottle.  
  
The man takes the bottle, picks up the glass and pours it full, sets the bottle  
  
down and picks up the glass, puts it to his lips and takes a sip,swollows. Turns  
  
has the bottle in one hand and the glass in the other walks over to a table that  
  
faced the door, and sat down.  
  
3. EXT-STREET-SHERIFF'S OFFICE DAY  
  
A man rushes up the street and opens the door to the sheriffs office.  
  
4. INT-SHERIFFS OFFICE-DESK-GUNRACK-CELLS-DAY  
  
The sheriff sat at his desk going through the posters that had just arrived that  
  
day on the train, he looks up as Dave Cole steps inside.  
  
  
  
The man rushes over to the desk.  
  
SHERIFF: Whats your hurry Dave?  
  
Trying to catch his breath he looks at the door.  
  
DAVE COLE: You won't believe who is over at Harvey's?  
  
SHERIFF: Who's over there thats got you so worked up?  
  
Dave holds his hand on his chest.  
  
DAVE COLE: Jack MacCord...Just rode into town.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The sheriff looks at the man about 40 years old and can see that he hasn't been  
  
drinking.  
  
SHERIFF: Wonder what he's doing back here after 25 years?  
  
DAVE COLE: Told you..You believe me now?  
  
The sheriff gets up and looks at the man who brought the news.  
  
SHERIFF: Better tell his brother that Jack's home.  
  
DAVE COLE: What's gona happen when he finds out his brother took over his ranch  
  
and his wife?  
  
SHERIFF: I really hope nothing...Jack MacCord is still the fastest man I ever  
  
seen with a 45....Get gone Dave.  
  
They walk to the door and step to the street.  
  
5. INT-SALOON BAR-TABLES-DOOR-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord poured another glass of whiskey, the door opens slowly and the  
  
sheriff steps in looks around the saloon, it was quiet.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Hello Wes bring a glass and join me.  
  
The bartender sets a glass on the bar, the sheriff picks it up.  
  
  
  
Jack MacCord paid no attention to the sheriff as he drank the whiskey in the  
  
glass.  
  
SHERIFF: Hello Jack...  
  
Jack MacCord looks over at the sheriff.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Been along time Wes...A long time.  
  
SHERIFF: What brings you back to Conner's?  
  
Jack looks down at the table and then over to the sheriff.  
  
JACK MACCORD: I'm tired Wes...I'm 58 years old...I need a rest..and hang this  
  
gun up.  
  
The sheriff picks up the bottle and pours a glass of whiskey looks over at Jack  
  
MacCord.  
  
SHERIFF: Jack I don't want any trouble in my town...Your brother is married  
  
to Katie...  
  
Jack MacCord looks over and grins.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah I know...I got the papers in Dodge City..June 1885.   
  
Takes another drink.  
  
SHERIFF: Katie and the boys were on their own after you shot Ed Banfield...You  
  
left to soon..he told us just before he died that he drew on you...an it was  
  
self defense.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah...I know that to... Katie wrote me in Denver...Told me I  
  
could come back...But it was two years later that her letter came.  
  
The sheriff pours another drink, looks at Jack MacCord.   
  
SHERIFF: Got to ask that you move on Jack.  
  
MacCord looks at the sheriff.  
  
  
  
The sheriff looks back at the glass.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Can't do that Wes...I'm done moving around.  
  
SHERIFF: I can't throw you out Jack if you keep out of trouble.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Wes...I don't want any trouble...I am not looking for any...  
  
SHERIFF: Where you staying?  
  
Jack MacCord looks down at the table.  
  
JACK MACCORD: May go out to the ranch...It is still mine.  
  
6. EXT-MACCORD RANCH-HOUSE-DAY  
  
A tall man on a brown horse rode up to house and stepped down tied his horse  
  
to the fence, open the gate and walked up to the porch, stops and turns at the  
  
sound of a horse at full gallop heading in his direction.  
  
The man and horse stop at the gate, the man steps down and walks to the porch.  
  
DAVE COLE: Sheriff sent me out Bill...Jack just road into town...  
  
William MacCord 12 years younger than his brother Jack, stands looking at David  
  
Cole.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: So Jack came home...I'll be damned.  
  
The front door opens a female light brown hair, blue eyes and small features steps  
  
to the porch.  
  
DAVE COLE: Mrs MacCord...  
  
She smiled and looks at Bill MacCord.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Whats all the noise about?  
  
David Cole looks at the ground and doesn't answer.  
  
William MacCord looks at his wife.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Seems Jack came home Katie...David here is all worried Jack  
  
might want to shoot me..  
  
Katie MacCord smiles and shakes her head no.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Jack knew years ago that Bill and I were married...Where is he?  
  
DAVE COLE: At Harvey's saloon Mrs MacCord.  
  
William leans down and kissed her on the forhead turns and walks to his horse,  
  
looks at Cole.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: You going back to town or stand here with your mouth open and  
  
catch flies?  
  
DAVE COLE: I don't know why but figure I'll ride to town.  
  
Cole steps up in the saddle and turns the horse William is already at the gate.  
  
  
  
7. EXT-STREET-TOWNSPEOPLE-SALOON-DAY  
  
William MacCord and Dave Cole move up the street and the people on the street  
  
watch as they know that Jack MacCord was in town.  
  
They turn in at the rail in front of the saloon and step down, William looks  
  
over at Cole.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Thanks Dave...Figure I would like to see Jack alone....  
  
Dave Cole turns and walks to the chair in front of the saloon and sat down,  
  
William MacCord walks to the doors and looks in, he pushes the door open and  
  
steps inside.  
  
8. INT-SALOON-BAR-TABLES-SMOKE-DAY  
  
Jack was still at the same table facing the door, he looked up to see who had  
  
came in seeing is brother he pours another drink.  
  
William walks over slowly, pulls out a chair and sat down, pushed his hat to  
  
the back of his head.  
  
Jack looks up.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Hows it going Bill?  
  
William MacCord looks at the table for a moment.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Why you here Jack?  
  
Jack MacCord pushes the bottle over to William.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Have a drink...I'll tell you all about it.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Why didn't you come back sooner?...Its Katie isn't it?  
  
JACK MACCORD: No....Kate don't figure in this at all.  
  
William looks around the saloon there were three men watching William and Jack  
  
to see what was going to happen.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: The boys are pretty much grown now.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Jack should be 27 and James 25...I left right after James was born...  
  
William takes a glass and pours him a whiskey.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Yeah I know when I got back with the herd I walked into a mess  
  
....You had killed Ed Banfield.....James was a few days old and you were on the  
  
run...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah...Thats about the way it happen.  
  
The bartender walks over to the table sets another full bottle down turns and  
  
walks away.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: How about coming out to the ranch...Its still half yours Jack.  
  
Jack doesn't answer, picks up the glass and drinks the whiskey.  
  
  
  
William drinks his drink, sets the glass down.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: What about it JacK?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Tell you what is the old line shack near the old mine still there?  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Yes but why?...The house is big enough.  
  
Jack gets up looks at William.  
  
JACK MACCORD: The line shack will do just fine.  
  
Jack starts walking towards the door with the new bottle in his hand William  
  
walks beside him to the door and step out to the board sidewalk.  
  
  
  
9. EXT-SALOON-STREET-DAY  
  
Jack looks around and sees a name on a sign he didn't know.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Who's this Fargo? got his name on just about everything.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Came here after Teddy won the war in Cuba...Had a pile of  
  
money....Started to buy one building at a time.   
  
JACK MACCORD: A busy sorta fella...This Fargo (grins)  
  
William walks to his horse and Jack puts the bottle in his saddle bags, steps  
  
to the side of the horse and steps up on the horse. William and Jack move down  
  
the street out of town.  
  
  
  
10. EXT-LINE SHACK-SUNSET  
  
A small two room shack built for the line boss.  
  
Jack and William stop their horses, Jack looks around the old shack.  
  
JACK MACCORD: This will do just fine Bill.  
  
Jack steps down ties his horse to the porch post, William steps down looks at  
  
the broken door.  
  
  
  
Jack walks to the door and moves it and steps inside.  
  
11. INT-LINE SHACK-MAIN ROOM-DAY  
  
(Jack's point of view)  
  
To his right another room and with a door. To his left one small window and in  
  
front of him a table and four old chairs. He walks to the other room and opens  
  
the door and looks in. Only thing he could see was a bed. Footsteps behind him  
  
he turns and looks at William.  
  
JACK MACCORD: This will do Bill...Now can you send me out some supplies?  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: First thing in the morning.  
  
JACK MACCORD: One more thing...Don't tell Katie I am out here.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Yeah...Guess I could...But she knows your back.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Just tell her I was just passing through..Yeah Bill.  
  
William starts to walk to the door, stops and looks back.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: What about the boys Jack?  
  
Jack walks over to the table and clears a spot, takes his hat off and lays it  
  
down.  
  
JACK MACCORD: I'll see them in do time Bill...Keep them away from here.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Yeah sure...Theres one more thing Jack...Katie and me have a  
  
daughter, Ann she'll be 16 next week.  
  
Jack gets up and walks to the door and to the porch, with his head down William  
  
follows.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
12. EXT-SHACK-PORCH-HORSES-SUNSET  
  
William stands on the edge of the porch.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: I'll bring those supplies around daybreak.  
  
William walks to his horse steps up to the horses back, turns and rides away.  
  
Jack walks to his horse opens the saddle bag and takes the bottle of whiskey,  
  
turns and walks back to the door.  
  
  
  
CONNER'S ARIZONA  
  
13. INT-FORGO LAND OFFICE-DAY  
  
The office was quiet, Lee Forgo dressed in a suit, some balding heavy built,  
  
stood at a wall map. He takes a pencil and draws a square around a plot of land.  
  
(close up map)  
  
MACCORD RANCH 1200 acers TNS 4 SECTION'S 12-13-14-15-16...  
  
He walks over to his desk and sat down the door open and a man with a bearded,  
  
walks in.  
  
FARGO: What you doing coming in the front door?  
  
The man walks over to Fargo's desk and looks down at Fargo.  
  
MAN: Look Fargo...I just heard that Jack MacCord is back in town.  
  
FARGO: Look Burns I could care less....We go after the MacCord ranch....Besides  
  
I heard he left town..Get Smitty and Blackie....  
  
BURNS: What if we run into Jack MacCord?  
  
FARGO: Thats simple kill him.   
  
Burns looks over at the map and down at Fargo.  
  
BURNS: Thats going to cost some money Fargo.  
  
FARGO: Get Bill MacCord...the rest will be easy.  
  
BURNS: We take Bill MacCord then we'll have that hothead Jack Jr on our tail...  
  
FARGO: Heard he is almost as good as his old man was.  
  
Burns looks at the door and turns and walks towards it, looks back.  
  
BURNS: He's in the saloon right now maybe Blacky can take him.  
  
  
  
Burns opens the door and steps out to the board walk, shuts the door behind him.  
  
14. INT-HARVEY'S SALOON-DAY  
  
A young cowboy, tall 6'4", jeans, blue shirt, black stetson high crown, and a  
  
44 colt on his right hip, tied down, and carried it low. A glass with beer set  
  
on the bar in front of him.  
  
Burns walks in the the front doors, and over to the bar. Another man stood at  
  
the bar one of the three that was in the bar the day Jack MacCord first came  
  
to town.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
BURNS: Blacky..lets see how good MacCord is.  
  
BLACKY: Yeah...can't be to good...  
  
Blacky walks down the bar to where young Jack MacCord stood, another man had a  
  
glass of beer in front of him.  
  
BLACKY: So your Jack MacCord.  
  
The young Jack MacCord turns and looks at the man.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah..I'm Jack MacCord...Why?  
  
BLACKY: Heard your old man was a back shootin coward.  
  
JACK MACCORD: My father is Jack MacCord...As far as being a back shooter don't  
  
know about that.  
  
BLACKY: Maybe your like your old man...Maybe I should turn my back and find out..  
  
Young MacCord looks at the man then down at the floor, men that were standing at  
  
the bar pick their drinks up and move away from the line of fire.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Look I don't know you....I don't want to have to kill you.  
  
Blacky grins and steps away from the Bar and faced young MacCord.  
  
  
  
Jack MacCord Jr steps away from the bar looks at the man.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Okay its your call.  
  
Blacky looks at Burns, and turns back and looks at Jack, in a swift move Blacky's  
  
right hand drops to his gun he pulls it from its holster, Jack in a split second  
  
draws and fires he hit Blacky in the chest, he falls to the floor, Burns starts  
  
to pull his gun a voice from the front doors.  
  
SHERIFF: Don't do it Burns...Whats going on here?  
  
The Bartender walks up to the Sheriff.  
  
BARTENDER: Self Defense Wes...Blacky pushed him and drew first...  
  
The man that had been standing by Jack steps up.  
  
MAN: Thats right Sheriff Jack was minding his own business...Blacky started  
  
this..  
  
SHERIFF: Okay gets this out of here.  
  
BURNS: This anit over MacCord...  
  
SHERIFF: Its over Burns...Got that?  
  
Burns turns and walks to the door steps to the street. The sheriff looks at  
  
young Jack MacCord.  
  
SHERIFF: Might be better Jack you stay home till this blows over...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Young Jack MacCord walks back to the bar picks up his glass and drinks the rest  
  
of the beer in the glass.  
  
BARTENDER: Wes this started over the kids old man.  
  
The sheriff looks at the bartender nods as if yo say it figures.  
  
MACCORD RANCH  
  
15. INT-HOUSE MAIN ROOM-DARK  
  
William MacCord sat on the couch, Katie was next to him, Ann was in an arm chair,  
  
the door opens and Young Jack MacCord steps inside shutting the door behind him.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Your late Jack...  
  
Jack looks at his uncle.  
  
JACK MACCORD: So what of it is?...I am old enough...I just shot a man today in  
  
town...  
  
Katie looks at her son in surprise.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Who?.....Why?( raised voice)  
  
JACK MACCORD: Being the son of Jack MacCord is why...One of Lee Fargo's gunman...  
  
Wanted to see if I would shoot him in the back...Claims that how Pa use to do it....  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Did you have to kill him Jack?  
  
Jack walks to the fireplace and stands and looks into the fire.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah....I killed him...One shot...  
  
William looks over at Katie.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Is this how it was for Pa?....  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Yeah self defense...Thats the way it was.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: What did the sheriff do?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Told me to stay out of town a few days.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: You and James could go to Flagstaff...  
  
Jack turns and looks at his uncle.  
  
  
  
Ann gets up and walks over to Jack.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Why don't you Jack...It would be safe.  
  
Jack looks at her, seeing she is worried about him.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah...You are all right...Think instead I'll go see if I can find  
  
Pa....Shouldn't be to hard to find a gunfighter...Maybe we'll team up...  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Do you think thats a wise move?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Jack looks at him his eyes narrow.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah...At least he anit a damn coward like you.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Don't talk to Bill that way...Say your sorry...Now Jack...  
  
JACK MACCORD: No...I don't think so...Maybe I could find him...that wouldn't be  
  
much fun for you would it Bill I haven't a wife you could steal.  
  
William gets up his face red, has his hand ready to go for a gun and knows he  
  
doesn't have one walks up in Jacks face and starts to double his fist, he does  
  
and takes a swing at Jack who makes a fist and lets go knocking him down on his  
  
back.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Get up...Get up...  
  
William doesn't move. Jack had knocked him out with his first punch.   
  
Katie runs over to William and Ann was in shock it was the first time that she  
  
had seen Jack angry. Jack turns and walks towards the hallway and the footsteps  
  
went down the hall to his room. The front door opens and James MacCord steps in.  
  
James was tall like Jack, also carried a 45, tied down and on his left hip.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Whats going on in here?  
  
ANN MACCORD: Jack...He hit Pa....  
  
  
  
James looks at William.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: What was it about Ma?  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Your Father Jack MacCord...Seems your brother was in a gunfight  
  
and killed a man..  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Who was it?  
  
KATIE MACCORD: One of Lee Fargo's men I think.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Fargo....Thats not so good.  
  
James turns and walks out of the room to the hall.  
  
16. INT-BEDROOM-DARK  
  
Jack had his saddle bags on the bed and putting his cloths in the bags, the door  
  
opens and James steps inside looking at the mess.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: What you doing Jack?  
  
Jack doesn't look at James.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Leaving Jim...Before I kill Bill.  
  
James walks over to the bed.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Must have been something for you to lay Bill out.  
  
JACK MACCORD: I can't stay here any longer...I gotta leave.  
  
Jack picks up his saddle bags and starts for the door.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Where you going?  
  
JACK MACCORD: MacIntyre's...  
  
Jack opens the door and steps out into the hall.  
  
(close up James MacCords face)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
17. EXT-LINE SHACK-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord stands on the porch, looks into a mirror and is shaving.   
  
It had been two weeks now and it was begining to get restful. The sound of a   
  
wagon heading his way, he looks and sees its Bill bringing more supplies.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Great day Bill...Listen to them birds sing.  
  
William steps down.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Jack left the ranch a few days ago..  
  
JACK MACCORD: What happen Bill?  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: A fight Jack...He beat me up and left.  
  
Jack MacCord looks at his brother.  
  
JACK MACCORD: What set it off...Thought you got along?  
  
William looks down at the ground.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Jack shot a man in town....Killed him..He's as fast if not  
  
faster than you were at 27..He said some things Jack that hurt...Said I was a  
  
coward and some other things we don't need to get into.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Where did he go?  
  
William picks up a box and starts to walk to the door.   
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Over to the MacIntyre's...He's been seeing Jeanne MacIntyre...  
  
Most of two years now.  
  
JACK MACCORD: That be Hughs daughter wouldn't it?  
  
  
  
William sat the box down.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Yeah....Jeanne she's a real looker to.   
  
  
  
JACK MACCORD: That eye bother you much Bill?  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: As long as I don't have to use it. (grins)  
  
Jack walks to the wagon and picks up the last box, three bottles of whiskey.  
  
Turns and walks to the door.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-LINE SHACK-MAIN ROOM-DAY  
  
William looks around and grins.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: See you been a might busy.  
  
JACK MACCORD: A little...how about a drink Bill?  
  
William sit his box down beside the one Jack brought in.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Sure why not.  
  
Jack pours them each a drink and sits down on the chair.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Why the boy shoot that guy?  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: The guy was one of Lee Fargo's men...Guess he said some things  
  
to push Jack into a gunfight.  
  
(pause)  
  
I talked to Wes Rawlins...The kid tried to get out of it...He's as fast if not  
  
faster than you ever were...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Self defense...  
  
William nods his head yes.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
INT-FARGO LAND OFFICE-DAY  
  
Lee Fargo sat at his desk, the town was busy as usual, and Fargo knew he would  
  
have to bring in some outside help.  
  
Fargo was unsettled, young Jack MacCord was more than what he had expected, his  
  
face showed the concern, A knock on the back door of the land office, Fargo walks  
  
over to the door, opens it and standing is a man, dressed in a black shirt, black  
  
pants, and a 44 colt tied down on his right hip, Fargo steps back.  
  
FARGO: I sent for you a week ago...What took you so long Morgan?  
  
The man called Morgan doesn't answer, walks by and over to a chair near the desk  
  
and sat down.  
  
MORGAN: I'm here...Whats the job?  
  
Fargo walks over and sat down at his desk.  
  
FARGO: I need you to clean out a ranch.  
  
Morgan grins.   
  
MORGAN: Sounds easy enough...Then why don't you do it?  
  
Fargo looks at Morgan.  
  
FARGO: Bill MacCord don't run.   
  
Morgan picks up a bottle of whiskey and pours a glass.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
MORGAN: Bill MacCord...Jack MacCords brother...Okay I will think about it...In  
  
the meantime I want $5000.00 in cash.  
  
FARGO: He has a young gun who is pretty fast with a 45.  
  
Morgan looks with his steel cold blue eyes.  
  
MORGAN: A young gun...(not concerend)  
  
Fargo takes a glass and pours himself a drink, and gives Morgan a puzzled look.  
  
LEE FARGO: This just isn't any young gun...This is Jack MacCords son..Jack Jr....  
  
MORGAN: Heard he's even faster than his old man.  
  
Fargo gulps down the whiskey and pours another drink.  
  
LEE FARGO: Yeah you heard right...  
  
Morgan gets up and starts to walk to the back door stops and turns to his left  
  
facing Fargo.  
  
MORGAN: Still will do the job, the price is still $5000.00...  
  
Morgan opens the door and steps outside shutting the door behind him.   
  
Fargo drinks the glass of whiskey and sat down looking at the half empty bottle.  
  
  
  
20. INT-MACCORD LINE SHACK-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord walks to the door dressed in work cloths, his hand reaches for the  
  
door, before he can the door opens, standing in front of him was a girl, red hair  
  
shoulder length, with green eyes, jeans and a tan shirt, and black hat.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Can I help you Miss?  
  
The girl looks at him and is in deep thought before she speaks.  
  
GIRL: I didn't know there was anyone here.  
  
JACK MACCORD: I was told I could stay here, I am the new line rider...  
  
GIRL: I'm Ann MacCord....Mr?  
  
Jack looks down at her and wonders if he should tell her his real name.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Pleased to meet you Mam...Names John...John Martin.  
  
  
  
Ann is in thought and don't know how to ask the next question.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Line rider...I didn't know we even had one.  
  
Jack MacCord looks at her and grins.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Well Miss you do...I'm it...  
  
Ann looks by him and on the table was a Ivory handled 45, and a box of shells,  
  
also a wooden handled 44.  
  
ANN MACCORD: How long you been working here?...Never seen you at the main house.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Well Miss MacCord...Being the line rider I don't get to the main  
  
house much.  
  
She smiles and knows that should be right, she turns and starts to walk back  
  
towards her horse.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Hope you will be here for a spell.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yes Mam...Hope so to.( tips his hat)  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
21. EXT-MACCORD RANCH-RANGE-DAY  
  
James MacCord was working cattle back towards the creek the sound of horse's  
  
moving towards him he watches seeing that one of the riders was his brother  
  
Jack. He turns his horse and moves slowly towards the men.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: What brings you over here Mr MacIntyre?  
  
The man he calls MacIntyre was tall in his saddle, greying hair and still lean  
  
in build for a man 50 years old.  
  
MACCINTYRE: Just came over to give you the word...Someone ran off with 100 head  
  
of steers last night.  
  
James MacCord looks at his brother.  
  
Jack MacCord looks over at MacIntyre.  
  
JACK MACCORD: You see anyone you let me know.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Find any tracks?  
  
MacIntyre looks around at his men.  
  
MACINTYRE: Corby found some tracks going south...They went dry about 7 miles  
  
from my place..  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Cattle and horse leave tracks...And they just don't stop...Sounds  
  
like rustlers to me.  
  
MACINTYRE: Yeah me to...Statehood or not we find them....we will hang em pretty  
  
high...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Best you get back to work brother..(smiles)  
  
James nods his head and looks at the men in the group. MacIntyre turns his horse  
  
and rides away, his men following behind him and his brother beside MacIntyre.  
  
MACCORD RANCH  
  
22. INT-MAINHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-OIL LAMPS-DARK  
  
Ann MacCord still dressed in her jeans sat on the couch, Katie walks from the  
  
kitchen to the livingroom, and James walks in the front door. William MacCord  
  
stood by the fireplace smoking a new cigarette he just lite.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Home late Jim.  
  
James MacCord looks at his uncle.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Ran into MacIntyre today...Seems someone made off with 100 head  
  
of his cattle.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: That don't sound good....We got a new heard of 500 head coming  
  
in from Texas next week.  
  
Ann MacCord hearing her father talk, figures this was why the need for a line  
  
rider.  
  
  
  
Ann gets up and walks to the front window.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
ANN MACCORD: Pa what you know about John Martin?  
  
William MacCord with a puzzled look.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Who Ann?  
  
She turns to her right and looks at her father.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Our new line rider.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Where did you see him at?  
  
ANN MACCORD: The old line riders shack...Today.  
  
William MacCord feels trapped.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: John Martin...Hired him a few weeks ago..He's been working on  
  
the north range....  
  
ANN MACCORD: What do you know about him?  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Worked mostly in Colorado and Utah....Why?  
  
ANN MACCORD: Just wondered why we haven't seen him.  
  
William looks at his wife.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: His job don't allow for socializing Ann.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Your father is right Ann.  
  
Ann was satisfied turns and looks at her mother.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Just wondered...I feel I should know him.  
  
James MacCord watches William.  
  
James MacCord sits down in the armchair.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: By the way Ma...Saw Jack today, he's working for MacIntyre...  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: MacIntyre...Should have known it.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
23. INT-LAND OFFICE-BACK OFFICE-DARK  
  
A shadow from the open doorway steps into the office, followed by two more men.  
  
The oil lamp was lit and Lee Fargo stands with the burnt out match in his left  
  
hand.  
  
LEE FARGO: Okay...Tonight is the night we go after the cattle at MacIntyre's..  
  
Morgan you go along and take care of MacIntyre after you Moreno get the cattle.  
  
MORGAN: Should be easy enough...Then what?  
  
Fargo looks at Morgan and the other two men.  
  
LEE FARGO: Take them to Apache Flats...With the other cattle we have there...  
  
Push them south to Mexico...  
  
MORGAN: Mexico..Why there?  
  
LEE FARGO: They'll be brought back...and sold at a latter date.  
  
Morgan looks at Fargo.  
  
MORGAN: We better get moving then...  
  
Morgan pours a drink of whiskey, picks up the glass and drink.  
  
MORGAN: See you in a few days.  
  
Morgan turns and walks to the door, the men follow, Fargo walks to the wall map  
  
and picks up a pencil, looks for the MacIntyre ranch and the MacCord ranch and  
  
draws a square around the two.  
  
(close up map..close up at Fargo's face) Smile  
  
24. EXT-MACINTYRE RANCH-HOUSE-BARN-DARK  
  
Morgan and three men set on their horses just below the barn.  
  
MORGAN: I can't see killing the horses...Mac run them out of the barn...Pete you  
  
set fire to the barn...I'll wait for MacIntyre...Get moving.  
  
Mac and Pete move their way slowly towards the barn, doing as told Mac opens the  
  
barn door goes inside a moment passed the horses run out of the barn and Pete  
  
throws torched in the hay.  
  
The fire begins.  
  
25. INT-HOUSE-MACINTYRE BEDROOM-DARK  
  
The sounds of horses running awoke Hugh MacIntyre, sleepy eyed he gets up walks  
  
to the window the flames are shooting high as Hugh MacIntyre picks up his gunbelt  
  
and runs out of the bedroom.  
  
26. INT-BUNKHOUSE-DARK  
  
The flames dancing on the wall behind Jack MacCord wakes him, the horse running  
  
by the bunkhouse brings Jack to his feet.  
  
JACK MACCORD: EVERYONE UP!! FIRE...THE BARN'S ON FIRE.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Jack MacCord, Santos Martinez, Migel Lopez and Joe Crawford run to the door open  
  
and step out shots ring out the first to fall was Santos Martinez...Jack MacCord  
  
returns fire, a shot and Jack is hit he goes down, Lopez steps out the door and is  
  
hit in the head and drops at the door, Crawford stops and can't see anything and  
  
lays back.  
  
27. EXT-HOUSE-FRONT PORCH-DARK  
  
The front door opens MacIntyre steps slowly to the porch, Morgan waits at the  
  
corner of the house, MacIntyre sees nothing and is standing near the edge of  
  
the house, a shot from Morgan's gun and MacIntyre falls to the ground with a  
  
bullet in his chest.  
  
Morgan and his men ride off towards the cattle that were still on the MacIntytre  
  
ranch.  
  
28. INT-LAND OFFICE-DAY  
  
Lee Fargo sat at his desk a knock and the back door opens, and Fargo looks up.  
  
LEE FARGO: How did it go Morgan?  
  
Morgan walks over to the desk picks up the whiskey bottle and a glass and fills  
  
it to the top, takes a sip and looks at the bottle.  
  
MORGAN: Don't have to worry about the MacIntyre's.  
  
FARGO: What did you do Morgan?  
  
Morgan sits down in the arm chair and looks at Fargo.  
  
MORGAN: Got the cattle, their horses, burnt the Barn and the house, MacIntyre's  
  
dead came out of the house with his gun so I shot him....Some of his hands put  
  
up a fight their dead to.....  
  
FARGO: Does that mean you got young Jack MacCord?  
  
Morgan drinks his glass of whiskey and pours another.   
  
MORGAN: What do you think?  
  
FARGO: Then all is left is Bill MacCord.  
  
Fargo gets up and walks to the map, looks close at the square and turns and  
  
looks at Morgan.  
  
FARGO: Now I can start the plans.....I have the water now...MacCord's ranch is  
  
the last...Then we put the dam in.  
  
MORGAN: Stop the water that goes into Tombstone?  
  
Fargo walks back to his desk.  
  
FARGO: No...They'll have water...but it won't be free anymore...They'll have to  
  
pay for it.  
  
MORGAN: My job is finished I got done what you paid me to do...  
  
FARGO: Not yet Morgan...Still have to move the cattle to Mexico.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
29. EXT-MACCORD RANCH-BARN-HOUSE-DAY  
  
James MacCord walks from the barn, looks out and sees a horse moving towards  
  
him, he knows there is only one pinto like it and it was his brothers horse.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Here Comanche...Here boy!  
  
The horse walks slowly over to James and nudges his arm. James sees that he  
  
still had a bridle on and was wet, looked like he was running for a good while.  
  
James walks the horse to the front of the house ties him to the porch post,  
  
walks to the front door.  
  
30. INT-HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
James walks to the livingroom, William MacCord was putting his hat on looks over  
  
at James sees there is something on his mind.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Whats wrong Jim?  
  
James takes a deep breath.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Jack's horse came home...without Jack.  
  
William MacCord in thought.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: We better get over to the MacIntyre's.  
  
William walks to the rack takes his gunbelt and puts it on, looks at Jim.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Get Scott, Williams, Dansforth and Stevens...Tell them to bring  
  
their guns.  
  
31. EXT-MACINTYRE RANCH-DAY  
  
Smoke from the fire still was heavy, some of the embers of the burning wood  
  
still crackled, on the ground were MacIntyre, his wife, and the ranch hands who  
  
put up the short fight.  
  
Jeanne MacIntyre moved slightly and starts to stand up but the wound on her lower  
  
right arm from being shot causes her to pass out again. Jack was face down with  
  
a wound to his left shoulder.  
  
The sounds of horse at full gallop heading in the direction of the destroyed  
  
ranch.  
  
William MacCord looks at his men.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD; Lets get over there.  
  
They moved at full gallop across the range to what was the front yard, pull up  
  
and stop. James MacCord was first off his horse runs over to his brother, turns  
  
him over sees that he is still alive.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Bring my Canteen...  
  
The man called Dansforth walks over to James and hands it down to him.   
  
James takes the lid off and puts it to Jacks mouth and pours slowly. Jack gasps  
  
and looks up.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
JACK MACCORD: I'm alright...(damn grabs his left shoulder)  
  
JAMES MACCORD: What happen here Jack?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Jeanne where's Jeanne?  
  
The soft female voice answers.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: I'm alright Jack...I'm alright.  
  
William MacCord walks over to Jack.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: What happen here Jack?  
  
Jack sat up holding his left shoulder looks over at William.  
  
JACK MACCORD: We were asleep in the bunk house...The horses running awoke me,  
  
I saw flames from the barn...Woke everyone up...Open the door...Lead started  
  
hitting around me, the next thing I remember was a hot feeling from front to  
  
back in my shoulder....  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: How many did this?  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Seven maybe eight...I don't know.  
  
William looks at the bodies of the dead takes a deep breath.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Miss Jeanne we best get your folks under...Can't wait any  
  
longer.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Your right Mr MacCord...  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: James take one of the horses for Miss Jeanne, and see if you  
  
can find Jack's saddle.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Its in the bunk house Jim.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Take em back to our ranch...And her arm fixed up.  
  
The sound of a horse and its rider moving closer, William looks up and sees its  
  
Jack MacCord Sr. Jack slows his horse and stops, looking down at the dead and  
  
the still smoldering wood of the house.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Saw the smoke from the line shack...Sorta drifted over there..  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Thought you were working the North Range Martin...  
  
JACK MACCORD: I was...brought 30 calves down from the north range.   
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: 30!....That Many?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah..Figured you would want to brand them.  
  
JACK MACCORD(Jr): Don't I know you Mister?  
  
JACK MACCORD(Sr): Nope...Names John Martin...  
  
Jack MacCord(Jr) studies the man called John Martin.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Jim leads the saddled pinto over to Jack, Bill helps Jeanne mount the other horse.  
  
Jack steps up on the horse and sits the saddle showing pain.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Jack tell your ma what happen here...I'll be along a bit later.  
  
James MacCord leads out and Jack follows, beside Jack was Jeanne MacIntyre.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: What are you doing here?  
  
Jack MacCord Sr looks at his brother.   
  
JACK MACCORD: Well Bill at the moment guess I just wasn't thinking.  
  
The men were digging the graves for the MacIntyres and the ranch hands that  
  
were killed.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: What you up to Jack?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Thats plain enough...Going to get MacIntyre's livestock back...  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: If you knew where to look...Might work.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Crossed a trail on my way here...pointed to Apache Flats...  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Then guess your mind is made up.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Need two men to get em back...Already have Juan Del La Vega  
  
watchin them...  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: He's good man to have with you...Take Scott with you.  
  
Jack grins and walks to his horse looks over at Scott.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Scott get your horse and go with Martin.  
  
32. EXT-APACHE FLATS-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord, Scott and Del La Vega sat on their horses looking at the cattle  
  
and horse's ahead of them.  
  
JACK MACCORD: You guys ready?  
  
SCOTT: You do know what your doing don't you Martin?  
  
Jack MacCord looks over at Scott and grins.  
  
JACK MACCORD: No not really....Lets just say this will be a learning experience  
  
for all three of us.  
  
Jack nudged his horse and down the canyon they rode.   
  
(long shot)  
  
Corral at the end of the canyon..Jack ahead of the three.  
  
Heavy dust from the tracks the three men on horses made.  
  
(close up)  
  
The corral had three long poles to keep the cattle in a bunch.  
  
Another corral had the MacIntyre horses all but the Black that turned off and  
  
went home. Jack takes his rope makes a loop and throughs it over the corner post  
  
ties it to the saddle horn, moves his horse forward till the post holding the  
  
poles fell to the ground the cattle were spooked and became restless.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
JACK MACCORD: Scott stay in front of them...Vega stay on their right....I'll  
  
get the horse's.  
  
Jack repeats the steps with the horse's and they were easy to handle.   
  
(wide view)  
  
Canyon and open range cattle moving towards the MacCord Ranch behind the cattle  
  
was Jack MacCord and fifteen horses.  
  
  
  
33. EXT-MACCORD RANCH-BARN-CORRAL-DAY  
  
Jim MacCord sees dust heading his way looks around for William MacCord.   
  
JAMES MACCORD: Whats that dust about?  
  
William MacCord grins, walks to his horse climbs on the horse.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: MacIntyre's livestock lets bring em in.  
  
  
  
James MacCord swings up on his horse takes the reins and rides off beside William.  
  
34. EXT-CATTLE-HORSE'S-DUST-DAY  
  
The cattle moved slowly they were under the control of the two riders Scott and  
  
Del La Vega...Jack MacCord knew he had to break off from this drive any moment  
  
ahead was the ranch.  
  
He waited till William rode up beside him.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Well you said you were going to get them back.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah...I have to leave you here Bill.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Guess you do...  
  
James MacCord moves up and looks over at Jack MacCord.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: That was a great job Mr Martin.  
  
JACK MACCORD: You just get them in the corral for your Pa.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Yes Sir...Bill MacCord isn't my Dad...You ever hear of Jack MacCord?  
  
JACK MACCORD: The Gunfighter?....Oh yeah...He's your Pa?  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Yeah...John....Jack MacCord's his Dad...I raised the boy.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Did a good job Mr MacCord...I got to get back to the line shack.  
  
...Best get them locked up.  
  
Jack turns the horse and rides away toward the line shack.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Pretty quiet man isn't he?  
  
William looks down at the ground, nods his head yes.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
35. EXT-MACCORD RANCH HOUSE-JACK'S BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Jack laid in bed looking at the ceiling, his thoughts were who it was that  
  
destroyed the MacIntyre Ranch. The door opens and Jeanne steps inside.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Feeling better Jack?  
  
Her right arm was wrapped in a bandage.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Didn't remember you getting shot.  
  
She walks close to the bed.   
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: You got the worst of it...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Everything's a blur...Can't remember to much lead was flying all  
  
over the place....Then it went black.  
  
She walks to the window.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: I saw you come out of the bunk house...You shot at one and he  
  
fell off the horse another man...picked him up they rode away.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Who was he can you remember?  
  
Turns and looks back at Jack.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Never saw him before...  
  
Jack held his left shoulder with his right hand, looks at her.  
  
  
  
JACK MACCORD: You ever saw him in town?  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: No...But one of the men I have seen...He works for Fargo....  
  
JACK MACCORD: Fargo....Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Jeanne looks at Jack, walks back to the side of the bed.  
  
  
  
Jack starts to get up, the pain hit and he laid back.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Good news I have my cattle back thanks to Mr Martin...Seems  
  
he brought them here to your ranch.  
  
Jack puzzled.  
  
JACK MACCORD: John Martin....He was at your ranch the day of the raid.......  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Whats bothering you about him Jack?  
  
Jack looks and trys to smile.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Nothing...Nothing at all.  
  
(close up on Jack)  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
36. INT-LAND OFFICE-DAY  
  
The back door opens, Morgan steps in and shuts the door.  
  
LEE FARGO: Whats your hurry?  
  
Morgan walks over to the desk.  
  
MORGAN: Someone took those MacIntyre Cattle..Their gone Fargo.  
  
LEE FARGO: All of them Morgan?  
  
Morgan picks up a glass and the whiskey bottle pours a drink and downs it.  
  
MORGAN: All of them...The trail there was none we made sure of it but yet they  
  
anit there.  
  
Fargo's eyes grow narrow and he looks at Morgan.  
  
LEE FARGO: Find them Morgan...I want them found.  
  
37. INT-MACCORD HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DARK  
  
Ann MacCord sat on the couch, Katie was sitting on the other end and William  
  
stood at the window, James walked from the hall way and stopped in the doorway.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: MacIntyre's cattle are bedded down...The horse's are in the barn  
  
just finshed feeding them all...  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: We were damn lucky to get them all back Jim.  
  
James takes his gun and gunbelt off hangs it on the coat rack.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: That John Martin really knows his stuff.  
  
William turns and looks at James.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: He's worked alot of Ranch's...Colorado, Utah, Montana, Wyoming...  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Yes seems he has been around.  
  
ANN MACCORD: He's real nice to Ma...  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Where did you see him Ann?  
  
Ann looks at her mother and James wants to hear this to.  
  
ANN MACCORD: He's the line rider Ma...Didn't know we had one till I saw smoke  
  
coming over the ridge..  
  
KATIE MACCORD: The line shack...I have memories of that place that is where Jack  
  
and I spent our first month of marriage....Remember Bill?  
  
William looks down at the floor.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Yeah Katie I do....We were building this house, I slept in the  
  
shed.... Jack didn't want you to see it till it was all finished.  
  
Katie looks at Bill.  
  
  
  
Footsteps walking down the steps to the livingroom, Jeanne steps in.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: He went to sleep at last Mrs MacCord.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Its Katie...Call me Katie...Okay!  
  
With a smile Jeanne nods her head yes.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Ma don't want to feel old...Mrs well makes her think she should  
  
be in a rocker...  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Your cattle are bedded down for the night..and the horse's are  
  
in the barn.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: "My Cattle", that sounds so strange...Don't seem possible that  
  
this has happen after all this is 1903....  
  
William MacCord looks at the wall clock.  
  
WILLIAM MACCORD: Think I'll turn in...been a rough day.  
  
William turns and walks to the livingroom door steps out into the hallway out  
  
of sight.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Think I will to...Like Bill said its been a rough day..  
  
James walks to the doorway leading to the hallway, and is out of sight.  
  
38. INT-LINE SHACK-DARK  
  
Jack MacCord lay in the bunk, the flicker from the fire in the fireplace danced  
  
on the wall, Jack watched the flames and then shut his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The sound of a horse and wagon drawing close awoke Jack he gets up rubs his eyes  
  
and walks to the door on his way passed the table picks up the 44 and opens the  
  
door.  
  
Jack looks through the crack in the doorway, the full moon shows Jack it was his  
  
supplies.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Who's out there?  
  
(a voice in the dark): Its me Del La Vega...  
  
Jack opens the door and walks back to the table lights the oil lamp and pours  
  
the last of the whiskey from the bottle, heavy steps walking towards the front  
  
door, Juan Del La Vega steps inside with a crate of supplies including several   
  
bottles of whiskey.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Sorta late Juan...  
  
Juan sat the box on the table.  
  
DEL LA VEGA: I know but Mr MacCord gave me orders to get this up to you.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Figured he would wait till dark.  
  
Juan looks down at the floor.  
  
DEL LA VEGA: I know who you are Mr Martin.  
  
JACK MACCORD: (Shows surprise) Really I'm John Martin..  
  
Juan shakes his head no.  
  
DEL LA VEGA: Your Jack MacCord...I was in town the day you shot Ed Banfield...  
  
I saw him draw first, I told my Ma, she told me to mind my business.  
  
Jack grins and looks at the box of supplies.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Only you and Bill know who I am...Your not to tell anyone who I  
  
am....Espacially Mrs MacCord.  
  
Juan is concerned and puzzled  
  
  
  
Juan turns and looks at Jack MacCord, nods his head yes.  
  
JUAN DEL LA VEGA: Sure if you say so.  
  
Juan picks up a box and walks to the front door of the shack, Jack looks out  
  
over the range and is in deep thought.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
39. INT-RANCH HOUSE-JACK MACCORDS BEDROOM-DARK  
  
The moonlight bounced on the wall in the bedroom of Jack MacCord he lays on his  
  
back. Sits up holding his right arm, stands up at the side of his bed and walks  
  
over to the window, on his left is the peg his gun hung on, thinking it will be  
  
awhile before he can use it as he rubs his arm with his left hand.  
  
40. INT-RANCH HOUSE-HALLWAY-JEANNE MACCINTYRE'S BEDROOM-DARK  
  
A light shows under the bedroom door, Jeanne MacIntyre sat at the dressing  
  
table looking into the mirror, dressed in her nightgown, she brushed her hair   
  
getting ready for bed.  
  
She lays the brush down, gets up and walks to her window looking out over the  
  
range land of the MacCord ranch.  
  
41. INT-ARMY POST-DAY  
  
A tall man walks to an office, looks up at the name Major John Willace Commanding  
  
Officer, he knocks on the door.  
  
42. INT-COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
A man sat at his desk, dressed in a Khaki Uniform, black hair and he looks up.  
  
MAJOR WALLACE: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens and a the man enters, 6 foot at least, Brown hair blue eyes and  
  
dressed also in a Khaki Officer's uniform.  
  
MAJOR WALLACE: Captain MacIntyre....Please have a seat.  
  
MACINTYRE: Yes Sir.  
  
MacIntyre sat down and is puzzled as to why he was called into the Commanding  
  
Officer's office.  
  
  
  
Wallace looks at a paper and looks up at MacIntyre.  
  
MAJOR WALLACE: Captain I recieved this telegram last night...I don't know how  
  
to tell you this but...Your needed at home.  
  
Captain MacIntyre doesn't answer but knows in his mind something was wrong.  
  
CAPTAIN MACINTYRE: I don't understand Sir.  
  
Major Wallace hands the paper over the desk to MacIntyre who takes it and began  
  
to read it. His eyes move across the page and they grow narrow as he looks up.  
  
MAJOR WALLACE: Its your call Bob...Leave or discharge.  
  
MacIntyre gets up and walks over to the window.   
  
CAPTAIN MACINTYRE: I'll need some time Major...My sister is all alone...I don't  
  
know the extent of damage of the ranch...How much time can you give me Sir?  
  
Major Wallace looks down at his desk, then back up at MacIntyre.  
  
MAJOR WALLACE: Ninety Days is all I can allow.  
  
CAPTAIN MACINTYRE: That should be enough Sir.  
  
MAJOR WALLACE: I'll have your Paper work done be ready to leave in an hour.  
  
MacIntyre turn and walks to the door, opens it steps out into the hallway  
  
shutting the door behind him.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
43. INT-STAGECOACH-DAY  
  
Captain MacIntyre in uniform sat looking out at the open lands of Arizona,  
  
across from him was a man about 55, slightly greying hair, blue eyes and dressed  
  
in a dark suit, MacIntyre sees on the mans right hip a colt 45, in a black holster.  
  
The man didn't say much on the trip from Tucson to Tombstone.  
  
MacIntyre looks over at the man.  
  
MACINTYRE: Going far?  
  
The man looks over at him, MacIntyre sees in the mans eyes he wasn't going to  
  
answer, as the man turns and looks out the door to the open lands as they passed.  
  
MACINTYRE: I'm going to Conner's, own a ranch.  
  
The man looks over at MacIntyre, pushed his hat back on his head.  
  
MAN: Look soldier boy...I could give a damn where your going...I paid my money  
  
to ride not to talk...Now if you don't mind I want to take a nap.  
  
MACINTYRE: Just want a bit of company Mister thats all.  
  
The man sat back and pulled the hat over his eyes and folded his arms.   
  
MacIntyre sat back and has a very upset look on his face.  
  
44. INT-LAND OFFICE-DARK  
  
Lee Fargo sat at his desk, looks up at the wall clock, and at the door as it open.  
  
Sheriff Rawlins steps inside.  
  
FARGO: The stage will be in in an hour...  
  
RAWLINS: Who's coming in on it?  
  
FARGO: I sent for Garrison...He'll slow things down.  
  
Rawlins sat down in the chair leans over picks up a glass and pours a glass of  
  
whiskey.  
  
FARGO: Seen anything more of Jack MacCord?  
  
RAWLINS: Not since he rode out of town.  
  
Rawlins takes a drink, looks over at Fargo.  
  
SHERIFF RAWLINS: Garrison...He's pretty rough Lee!  
  
Fargo looks at the clock it was almost 9:30, he looks back at Rawlins.  
  
FARGO: When he gets here...A few days from now his men will be in...Jeb Slone,  
  
Frank & Woody North, Harvey and Lester Becker..  
  
SHERIFF RAWLINS: All that talent to take down Bill MacCord..  
  
FARGO: Garrison can't take Young Jack MacCord on his own...He's to damn fast  
  
with that 45..  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The sound of the stage coach going by the land office.  
  
FARGO: It's here....You best go out the back door..Think it would look better  
  
if the boys don't know your in on this.  
  
SHERIFF RAWLINS: Yeah...See what you mean.  
  
Fargo gets up as Rawlins finished his drink. Fargo walks to the front door and  
  
Rawlins walks to the back door opens it steps out into the night shutting the  
  
door behind him.  
  
Fargo looks over his left door seeing the back door close, he opens the door and  
  
steps out to the street.  
  
45. EXT-STREET-LAND OFFICE-STAGE DEPOT-TELEGRAPH OFFICE-DARK  
  
Fargo looks down the quiet dark street at the stagecoach as it sat at the stage  
  
depot.  
  
Two men step down from the stagecoach to the street, one was dressed in a dark  
  
suit and waited for the driver to toss down is bag, and another man dressed in  
  
an Army Uniform also waited to get his bag. Robert MacIntyre looks down the  
  
street and back at the man.  
  
MACINTYRE: By the way my name is Robert MacIntyre.  
  
The man called Garrison looks over at MacIntyre.  
  
  
  
MacIntyre puts his right hand out as a gesture of friendship.  
  
Garrison looks at the driver.  
  
GARRISON: Hurry up with that bag...  
  
The driver looks down at the man.  
  
DRIVER: Hold on mister I'll be with you.  
  
Garrison takes a deep breath and looks up the street and sees Fargo standing at  
  
the Land Office. Sheriff Rawlins comes down the street towards the stage depot  
  
on the other side of the street.  
  
MacIntyre knows Rawlins.  
  
MACINTYRE: Hey Sheriff...  
  
Rawlins draws up close to MacIntyre.  
  
SHERIFF RAWLINS: Bob MacIntyre last I heard about you, you were leading a charge  
  
in Cuba.  
  
MACINTYRE: Thats been a spell...  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rawlins turns to look down the street at Fargo, as Garrison walks away with his  
  
grip, walking towards Fargo.  
  
SHERIFF RAWLINS: Sorry about your folks Bob.  
  
MACINTYRE: What about Jeanne?   
  
SHERIFF RAWLINS: She's stayin with the MacCords..Bill & Jim took her over there  
  
that morning..  
  
MACINTYRE: She still seeing Jack?  
  
SHERIFF RAWLINS: Yeah...He took Blackie down a few days ago in a shootout at  
  
Harveys....Blackie you I don't think you knew...But he was fast to, but not fast  
  
enough to take Jack MacCord.  
  
  
  
This news troubled Robert MacIntyre.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Think I'll spend the night at the hotel and go out to the  
  
ranch tomorrow.  
  
SHERIFF RAWLINS: Think I'll walk along with you.  
  
Garrison and Fargo watch Rawlins and Robert MacIntyre walk towards the Hotel.  
  
FARGO: That Army Officer who is he?  
  
Garrison turns and looks at Fargo.  
  
GARRISON: Said he was Robert MacIntyre.  
  
FARGO: That isn't good news...Something I didn't add into the list.  
  
GARRISON: I wouldn't worry about him to much Fargo..  
  
Garrison stands with a smile and turns and opens the door to the land office,  
  
steps inside followed by Fargo.  
  
46. EXT-CONNER'S-LIVERY STABLE-STREET-ROAD-DAY  
  
Robert MacIntyre walks to the front of the livery stable, looks for the stableman.  
  
Dressed in Jeans a blue shirt and a black hat on his right hip was a 45. In his  
  
left hand his grip.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Hey anyone here?  
  
An old man walks from the back of the building.  
  
OLD MAN: Something I can do you for Son?  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Need a horse...  
  
OLD MAN: Why where's yours?  
  
The old man looks Robert up and down and waits for an answer.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Robert shifts his weight.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Well I don't have one...Just got into town last night.  
  
OLD MAN: Okay you want to buy or rent?  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Rent...I'll bring it back.  
  
The old man grumbles under his breath and walks to the front door of the stable  
  
steps inside and out of Roberts sight.  
  
Robert turns and sees Garrison who is standing in front of Harveys saloon, their  
  
eyes meet. Garrison who was smoking a Cigar throws it to the ground and walks  
  
down the street in the direction of the livery stable. The old man walks from  
  
the open door leading a black horse, saddled and ready to go.  
  
OLD MAN: Here you go Bud..  
  
Robert turn and takes the reins of the horse and ties his grip on the back of  
  
the saddle.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: How much for the horse?  
  
Old man in thought.  
  
OLD MAN: Two dollars mister.  
  
Robert reaches in his shirt pocket and hand the old man a five dollar gold peice.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Here you go Pop...keep the rest for yourself.  
  
Garrison walks up to Robert.  
  
GARRISON: Heard you say your name was MacIntyre.  
  
Robert looks at Garrison.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Yeah...Robert MacIntyre...Why?  
  
Garrison looks at the 45 that Robert had in his belt, and then in the eyes of  
  
MacIntyre.  
  
  
  
Robert sees in Garrison's eyes he wasn't being friendly.  
  
GARRISON: You going to be in town long?  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Might be...Why?  
  
GARRISON: I'd move on...This place isn't to safe for soldier boys.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Is that right?  
  
GARRISON: Yeah...Thats for sure.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Hate to have you have a bad day...but you see this is my home.....  
  
GARRISON: Heard different....Your about to sign your place over to Lee Fargo.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Footsteps walk up behind Garrison, and a voice.  
  
VOICE: Trouble here MacIntyre?  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: No...No trouble..  
  
Garrison turns and sees the face of Jack MacCord Sr.  
  
GARRISON: No...Just being friendly....  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Figured that...Have a good day.  
  
Robert watches the tall man walk down the street turn and walk between the  
  
general store and the gunsmith shop, Robert steps up in the saddle takes the  
  
reins, turns the horse and moves down the street.  
  
Garrison turns and walks up the street, the old man stands with a grin on his  
  
face. Garrison looks to his left and sees the old man.  
  
GARRISON: Something funny old man?  
  
  
  
The old man stops and looks at Garrison.  
  
OLD MAN: No not right now...But they soon will be.  
  
GARRISON: And just why would that be?  
  
Garrison is upset and starts to walk again up the street.  
  
47. EXT-TOWN-ROAD-MACCORD RANCH-DAY  
  
Robert looks back over his left shoulder as the town was now behind him, off  
  
to his right is another horse and rider, who was staying just out of the line  
  
of sight of MacIntyre.  
  
(close up Jack MacCord)  
  
Stopped behind a ridge Jack watches Robert who was heading for the MacCord  
  
ranch. Robert moves along the road and the dust is kicked up as the horse is  
  
at a fast gate. Jack still shadowed Robert MacIntyre.  
  
(forty minutes later)  
  
In the distance was the MacCord ranch. Robert stops and looks at the spread out  
  
MacCord ranch, the house, the barn, the stable the corrals and the cattle.  
  
Jack MacCord stops his horse, and sees Robert moving towards the ranch house,  
  
Jack smiles, turns his horse and moves towards the trail leading to the line  
  
shack.  
  
48. INT-RANCH HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Bill and Jim MacCord sat in the living room, Ann MacCord looks out the front  
  
window and sees a lone rider moving towards the house.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Pa....A rider heading this way.  
  
Bill gets up and walks to the window standing beside the girl.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Wonder who that is?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Jim MacCord walks over and looks out over Ann's right shoulder at what has  
  
Bill MacCords attention.  
  
Jeanne walks in the livingroom she sees Bill, Jim and Ann all looking out the  
  
front window.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Hey whats so important?  
  
Jeanne walks to the window and looks out, she puts her hands to her face.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: It's Bob....He's home.  
  
Jim looks over at Jeanne.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Whats he doing here?  
  
BILL MACCORD: Thats easy I sent for him.  
  
William MacCord walks to the front door, followed by Jeanne, Ann, and James.  
  
49. EXT-RANCH HOUSE-FRONT DOOR-FRONT PORCH-DAY  
  
Bill MacCord steps through the doorway to the porch, puts his hands in his pockets.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Welcome Bob.  
  
Robert MacIntyre steps down from the horse and ties it to the hitching post,  
  
Jeanne runs from behind Bill MacCord throws her arms around her brother about  
  
knocking him down.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Easy little girl you almost killed me.  
  
Ann watches and Jim walks to the side of Bill MacCord.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Welcome home Bob.  
  
Robert looks over at Jim MacCord and past Ann to see Katie as she walks from  
  
the front door with a dish towel in her hand.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Hello Bob...See you were able to get home.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: I came home to find out what happen here and I will before I  
  
have to leave.  
  
  
  
50. INT-LINE SHACK-DARK  
  
The moonlight came through the small front window of the line shack, light from  
  
the fire in the stove came out from around the stoves door. Jack MacCord laid in the bunk on his back and his eyes looked at the ceiling. He   
  
sits up rubbing the side of his head with his right hand and pushes the fallin   
  
hair out of his face. He gets up and walks over to the table takes a match and   
  
lights the oil lamp, on the table a bottle of whiskey and a tin cup, he pours   
  
from the bottle, and picks up the tin cup.  
  
Jack remembers Charlie Garrison from Colorado, they had worked together for a  
  
short time. Garrison didn't remember him but Jack remembered Garrison. Jack  
  
finished the cup of whiskey and walks to the door opens it and steps to the  
  
porch of the shack.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
51. EXT-MACINTYRE RANCH-DAY  
  
Bob MacIntyre and Bill MacCord look at what was once the ranch house now a burnt  
  
out mass.  
  
BILL MACCORD: This is the way we found it.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Thanks Bill for taking care of my folks.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Over there is where we buried them....  
  
(view Two Graves with markers.)  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Not much left to do but rebuild.  
  
(close up Bill MacCord)  
  
BILL MACCORD: Glad you are going to rebuild....We'll help you.  
  
(wide shot both)  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Who's going to take care of the ranch when I go back?  
  
(Close up Bill MacCord) Shows concern.   
  
  
  
Bob turns and looks at Bill.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Whats on your mind bill?  
  
Bill MacCord looks over at Bob and grins.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Sorta think that maybe Jack might have something in mind as far  
  
as the ranch.  
  
Bob MacIntyre sees in Bills face he is serious.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Yeah....Jack and Jeanne...Get Married..  
  
BILL MACCORD: Everything seems to point to that...and he would take care of the  
  
ranch and Jeanne....But what now?  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: First to order lumber and build...This doesn't leave me much  
  
time. (concerned)  
  
Bill MacCord looks at the burned out mass.  
  
BILL MACCORD: I'll send a few boys over to help get the cleaned up.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Thanks Bill appreciate it....Now I have to order some lumber,  
  
and hope no one trys to destroy this ranch a second time.  
  
They turn and walk back to their horses.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
52. INT-LEE FARGO'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Fargo sat with his back turned away from the front, the back door opens and  
  
Garrison steps in shutting the door with a slam.  
  
LEE FARGO: What are you doing here Garrison?  
  
Garrison walks over to the desk picks up the bottle of whiskey and a glass and  
  
pours a glass.  
  
GARRISON: Took a little ride this morning...You just may be interested to know  
  
where?  
  
Fargo interested.  
  
FARGO: Where Garrison?  
  
Garrison standing turns and looks out the window towards the street.   
  
(with back turned)  
  
GARRISON: MacIntyre's ranch....Seems like Bill MacCord and the MacIntyre kid  
  
where looking the place over.   
  
FARGO: Yes...But why?....MacIntyre is going to I bet rebuild...  
  
Fargo gets up and walks over to Garrison. Garrison turns to face Fargo.  
  
GARRISON: So what you want done?  
  
FARGO: Get a couple of the boys to go out and watch the place....I want to  
  
know whats going on.  
  
Garrison drinks the last of the whiskey and walks over to the desk and pours  
  
another one.  
  
GARRISON: Yeah....take care of it.  
  
Garrison drinks the glass of whiskey and walks to the back door opens it and  
  
leaves.  
  
  
  
53. EXT-MACCORD RANCH-CORRAL-HOUSE-DAY  
  
Bill MacCord and Bob MacIntyre move from the open range towards the corral,  
  
James MacCord was walking towards the house stops and turns as Bill and Bob  
  
move near him and the corral.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Just about gave up on you two.  
  
Bill MacCord stops his horse gets off and leads the horse to the corral and ties  
  
his horse to the top rail, Bob MacIntyre looks towards James.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Just checking the place out..  
  
  
  
James MacCord waits as Bob ties his horse.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: So what you going to do?  
  
Robert MacIntyre with a smile.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Thats easy rebuild...Going to order the lumber.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Jim...Take four of the hands over to the MacIntyre ranch and start  
  
clean up....Leave the fireplace and what ever isn't damaged to badly.  
  
JIM MACCORD: Do it tomorrow Bill.  
  
Bill looks back at the horses and then at Jim.  
  
BILL MACCORD: That will be good enough Jim.  
  
(view from behind) Jim, Bill and Bob walks towards the house.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
INT-HOUSE-JACK MACCORDS BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Jack MacCords sat on the edge of his bed, he had gotten up and dressed and just  
  
finished putting his boots on, the door opens and Jeanne steps in.  
  
JEANNE: What are you doing? (upset)  
  
She walks quickly over to the bed.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: I can't just lay in bed...  
  
Jeanne puts her hands on his arms.  
  
JEANNE: You were told you had to stay in bed for at least two weeks Jack....  
  
Jack looks at her standing there, takes a deep breath.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: I have to go after those men Jeanne...They killed your folks,  
  
shot me then burnt the ranch...  
  
  
  
Jack trys to stand, still weak from being shot sat back down, smiles and looks  
  
at Jeanne.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Guess maybe your right...  
  
Jeanne helps him lay back, takes his boots off.  
  
JEANNE: Tried to tell you Jack MacCord...but you just wouldn't listen.   
  
Jack takes ahold of her arm and pulls her face down, and kissed her.  
  
JEANNE: What was that for?  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Your so darn pretty just couldn't resist.  
  
Jeanne pulls away slowly and smiles.  
  
JEANNE: Then let the law take care of those men Jack.  
  
Jack is a little upset with her request, the sound of footsteps walking towards  
  
the open door.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Wonder who that is Jeanne?  
  
Jeanne stands up and looks towards the door. Robert MacIntyre steps inside.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Hows it going Jack?  
  
Jack looks up at Jeanne.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Ask my nurse...She's in charge.  
  
Robert detects the tone of not being pleased.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Being to rough on you I bet umm Jack?  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Jeanne upset turns and walks out of the room shutting the door hard as she leaves.  
  
  
  
Jack looks up at Robert.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: She's upset at me Bob...I want to go after Fargo and his gang..  
  
She says let the law do it.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Well I have to take her side on that Jack..It wouldn't help  
  
matters if you got shot again and this time maybe killed.  
  
MacIntyre set down in the chair beside Jacks bed.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Whats with her anyway?  
  
MacIntyre looks over at Jack.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Well boy if you don't know by now...I sure anit going to tell  
  
you.  
  
Jack looks over at Robert, already knowing what the answer was.  
  
  
  
55. INT-HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Jeanne storms into the livingroom from the hall walks over to the fireplace,  
  
stomps her right foot, looks at James MacCord.  
  
JEANNE: Jack has to be the most mule headed person on earth.  
  
James MacCord looks over at Bill and his mother.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Jack must be feeling better...(grins)  
  
JEANNE: He wants to go after Fargo...And I can't stop him.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Oh..I don't know Jeanne if you want to you can.  
  
Bill MacCord looks over at Jeanne.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Katie means if you love Jack enough you can at least try...  
  
Soft footsteps walking towards the livingroom, Ann makes the turn and enters  
  
the livingroom.  
  
ANN MACCORD: I could hear Jeanne yelling clear in the kitchen.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: It's Jack...  
  
Ann walks over to Jeanne.   
  
ANN MACCORD: Whats he done now?  
  
(Katie laughs.)  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Its more what Jack hasn't done thats got her upset.  
  
Ann looks over at her mother puzzled and then a smile comes over her face.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Bet I know...  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Seems like everyone does but Jack.  
  
Katie looks at everyone and stands up.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Think maybe its time I had a talk with that boy.  
  
Katie walks to the hall and we hear her footsteps walking away.  
  
BILL MACCORD: This anit good....She'll run him off for sure.  
  
Jeanne looks at Bill MacCord.  
  
JEANNE: Well if he does he won't go far...  
  
  
  
56. INT-JACK MACCORDS BEDROOM-DAY  
  
A knock on the door and it opens Katie steps in looks at Jack and then at  
  
Robert MacIntyre.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Jack why are you dressed?....Are you going somewhere?  
  
  
  
Katie walks over to the side of the bed.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Well Jack...I'm waiting.  
  
Robert starts to turn and walk out of the room Katie turns and looks at him.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Where do you think your going Bob?  
  
Robert stops and looks at Katie.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: No where Mam..  
  
Robert turns and takes his place where he was standing.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Was going into town Ma...That was till just a bit ago..  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Then you best get back into bed Jack...and Now!  
  
Robert grins as Katie got her point over loud and clear.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: This is a heck of a way to keep me locked up.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Now Jack what are your plans about Jeanne?  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Think I can answer that Mam....  
  
Katie looks over at Robert.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Well Bob...Whats the answer?  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: Jack has ask for my permission to marry Jeanne.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Have you ask Jeanne?  
  
Jack looks over at Robert and then his mother.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: No....I haven't yet...I wanted to talk to Bob.  
  
  
  
Katie smiles.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Jeanne is a fine girl Jack...Make sure you hang that gun up  
  
first...If you don't you'll break her heart.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: I will be gone for a few days...I am going to get lumber and  
  
rebuild the ranch....Also Jack's name will be added to the deed...  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Thats what we were talking about when you came in just now.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: With Jack running things I know I'll get a fair count...So  
  
with that I have a stage to catch...and wagons to hire...  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Don't you think you both have left someone out of these plans?  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Well we have to wait till Jeanne comes down....She wasn't to  
  
happy when she left here..  
  
Katie nods her head to agree that she was very upset.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Okay Jack I'll send her back here...Then you best tell her about  
  
this...Is that understood?  
  
Without and answer she turns and walks to the door and leaves Jack's room.  
  
  
  
57. EXT-STAGE DEPOT-STREET-DAY  
  
Robert MacIntyre stood outside waiting for the stage back to Tucson, and by his  
  
pocket watch it was late. Up the street he could see Fargo's land office and  
  
the man called Garrison.  
  
Garrison had watched every move Bob MacIntyre made since he came in to catch the  
  
stage. James MacCord waited with Bob, unknown to anyone Jack MacCord Sr also was  
  
watching Garrison from a distance, standing between the saloon and the barber  
  
shop. The Stagecoach moves slowly down the street.  
  
  
  
Jack MacCord Sr walks between the buildings and to his horse, he gets on the  
  
horse and slowly moves behind the buildings.  
  
58. EXT-RANGE-LINE RIDERS SHACK-DAY  
  
(Jack's point of view)  
  
Small corral, cabin open range. Jack moves along not in a big hurry.  
  
(back view behind Jack facing cabin)  
  
Jack moves to the front of the cabin gets off the horse ties the horse to the  
  
rail and walks to the porch, walks to the door opens it and goes inside.  
  
59. INT-CABIN-DAY  
  
He shuts the door and takes his hat off hangs it on the nail on the wall by the  
  
door, takes his gunbelt off and hangs it beside his hat. Walks to the table and  
  
picks up a tin cup and walks to the stove, takes his left hand and touches the  
  
pot sitting on the top, the coffee was still hot, pours a cup and walks back to  
  
the table and sits down.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
60. EXT-MACCORD RANCH HOUSE-DAY  
  
Bill MacCord walks from the front porch to the rail unties his horse.   
  
KATIE MACCORD: Where you off to Bill?  
  
Bill MacCord turns and looks at Katie.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Gone to ride out to the line riders shack.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Don't be to late Bill.  
  
Bill nods gets up on the horse and rides slowly away from the ranch house.  
  
(Katie's point of view)  
  
Katie watches as Bill can no longer be seen.  
  
Katie turns and walks back to the front door opens it and goes inside.  
  
  
  
61. INT-FARGO'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Fargo stood at the front window watching for someone he was expecting, upset  
  
he turns and walks back to his desk, the door opens and Garrison steps in.  
  
FARGO: What's MacIntyre up to?  
  
Garrison looks at Fargo.  
  
GARRISON: Left Ford out there he's watching the place, there are men from  
  
MacCords ranch cleaning up.....  
  
Fargo was displeased by what he heard.  
  
FARGO: Means they are going to rebuild...(upset)  
  
Garrison walks to the desk and picks up the whiskey bottle and pours a glass  
  
looks over at Fargo.  
  
GARRISON: Young MacIntyre wasn't there today...had been all week.  
  
Fargo was interested.  
  
FARGO: Maybe he is over at the MacCords...His sister has been there every since  
  
we burned the place.  
  
GARRISON: Jim MacCord was there at MacIntyre's place he must be in charge of  
  
the work crew...  
  
FARGO: What about Jack MacCord?  
  
GARRISON: Didn't see him.  
  
FARGO: No one has since the night of the raid.  
  
Garrison drinks the glass of whiskey and pours another, looks at Fargo.  
  
GARRISON: Maybe we should check the MacCord ranch.  
  
Fargo shakes his head no, in thought, looks up.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
FARGO: No....Stay away from the MacCord's...For at least now...Their turn will  
  
come later.  
  
GARRISON: Okay....your the boss.  
  
FARGO: Finish your drink and get back to work.  
  
62. EXT-ROAD-RANGE-LINE SHACK-DAY  
  
Bill MacCord rides his horse along the road to the turnoff leading to the shack  
  
and Jack MacCord. Not known to Bill there were two riders behind him and had  
  
followed Bill from his ranch.  
  
One of the men was heavy bearded, the other set tall in his saddle, and his gun  
  
reversed in its holster.  
  
(close up two men)  
  
BEARDED MAN: Don't know why Garrison wanted us to follow Bill MacCord...  
  
TALL MAN: Look we're get paid anit we...So don't gripe...  
  
BEARDED MAN: Wish I hadn't came down here from Dodge.  
  
TALL MAN: Then why don't you go back to Dodge.  
  
The bearded man looks ahead at MacCord who just turned off the road, and in  
  
the distance a line shack stood.  
  
TALL MAN: Lets get behind those rocks and see what happens.  
  
The men turn off and move to some rocks out of sight.   
  
Bill MacCord moves up to the shack stops and gets down ties his horse beside  
  
the other horses and walks to the door, opens and goes inside.  
  
TALL MAN: See that shelf of rocks behind the shack?...Lets see if we can find  
  
out who's in that cabin.  
  
The two men move slowly towards the rocks.  
  
63. INT-SHACK-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord sits at the table when the door opens like a flash he picks up  
  
his gun and pulls the hammer back, seeing that it was Bill he lets the hammer  
  
down.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Expecting trouble JacK?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Nope...What brings you out here?  
  
Bill walks over to the table pulls back the chair and sits down.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Bob MacIntyre....  
  
Jack slides the bottle over to Bill and the other glass.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Whats Bob up to?  
  
Bill pours some whiskey in the glass and looks over at Jack.  
  
BILL MACCORD: He went to order new lumber for the ranch.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah I know seen him leave town this morning.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Been having a hell of a time with Jack...He wants to go after  
  
Fargo...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Is he good enought to take Fargo?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Bill picks the glass up and drinks the whiskey, looks over at Jack.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Yeah he's good enough...  
  
Jack pours himself another drink and looks down at the table, slowly he looks  
  
over at Bill, picks the glass up and holds it for a moment.  
  
JACK MACCORD: So you think Jack is going to go after Fargo?  
  
BILL MACCORD: Katie talked to him...And Jeanne also talked to him.  
  
The sound of rocks hitting the side of the shack, Bill looks at Jack.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Anyone follow you Bill?  
  
BILL MACCORD: Didn't see anyone...But who knows?  
  
Jack picks up his gun and slowly walks to the back inside wall of the shack and  
  
listens. The sound of small rocks hitting the wood.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Well that anit rain...someone is in the rocks.  
  
BILL MACCORD: What you want to do?  
  
JACK MACCORD: You leave and I'll see who follows....Meet you at the MacIntyre  
  
ranch.  
  
Bill walks slowly towards the door and Jack walks to the rear window.   
  
His eyes moving along the top of the rocks a shadow of a man he sees, and fixed  
  
his eyes on the shadow..Bills horse rides away and the two shadows run across   
  
the top of the rocks and Jack walks to the front door picks up his hat and gunbelt   
  
opens the door and steps to the porch.  
  
64. EXT-RANGE ROAD-MACINTYRE RANCH-DAY  
  
Bill MacCord road along the road at a normal pace, he would turn his head to  
  
see behind him if anyone was following he was not alone, two mile down the road  
  
he caught the glimps of the two riders. Jack was behind them at a safe distance  
  
already knowing where Bill was going, Jack turned off and would catch up and  
  
ride just to their left out of their line of sight.  
  
Jack knew that Bill would be going to the MacInytre ranch and knew of a spot  
  
where he could surprise the two riders. Bill felt safe knowing that Jack was  
  
covering his back, still he losen his gun from its holster in case he had to  
  
draw.  
  
  
  
Jack moves his horse down to the point he wanted, and would wait, Bill would  
  
ride by first and then the two riders where Jack would stop them, in front of  
  
him as he planned Bill went by the two men a bit behind Jack moved to the road  
  
to block their movement the bearded man starts to pull his gun.   
  
Jack in a flash drawed.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Wouldn't like you to do that...Lets be friendly now...say you drop  
  
those guns and lets talk.  
  
Bill MacCord turns and moves back to the men and Jack.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Mr MacCord these two men had sorta an interest in where you were  
  
going..Wonder why that is?  
  
Jack pulls the hammer back and the men here the click.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Martin easy with that cannon...It might go off.  
  
The Tall man looks at Jack.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
TALL MAN: Haven't I seen you someplace before?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Been alot of places and I don't remember you...so why you  
  
following Mr MacCord?  
  
TALL MAN: Charlie Garrison hired us to trail MacCord...Wants to know what he's  
  
up to...With the MacIntyre kid..  
  
Jack MacCord looks down at the ground and over at Bill.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Well you tell Garrison that what ever Bill MacCord is up to or  
  
does is none of Charlie Garrison's damn business...Now do you have any trouble  
  
with any or all of that message?  
  
TALL MAN: No...By the way in case he asks who are you?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Names Martin...John Martin...One more thing I catch you around  
  
the MacIntyre or MacCord Ranch...be ready and able to use that gun...  
  
Jack looks over at Bill.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Anything else Mr MacCord?  
  
BILL MACCORD: No....Mr Martin that about does it.  
  
Jack looks back at the two men.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Okay Mr MacCord is finished now you to move on down the road...  
  
I would if I were you go now.  
  
TALL MAN: We won't forget this Martin...  
  
JACK MACCORD: I sorta hope that you don't....Now Get.  
  
The two men ride away and turn their horse's towards town.  
  
(close up Bill MacCord.)  
  
BILL MACCORD: Well that'll bring Garrison out from under his rock.  
  
Jack MacCord looks over at his brother and grins.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah...Brings it to me and leaves Jack alone....  
  
BILL MACCORD: Thats what you got planned?  
  
Jack doesn't answer turns his horse and starts to move back up the road and to  
  
the shack.  
  
BILL MACCORD: What about Jack?  
  
JACK MACCORD: That girl will put a hold on that don't worry.  
  
(close up Jack MacCords face) big smile  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
65. INT-FARGO'S OFFICE DAY  
  
Fargo puts his hat on and starts to walk to the front door, he reaches for the  
  
door nob, just as it opens.  
  
WES RAWLINS: Glad I caught you in...Heard that MacIntyre is bringing four wagon  
  
loads of lumber.  
  
Fargo steps back and lets Rawlins come in shutting the door.  
  
FARGO: Who told you this?  
  
WES RAWLINS: Canfield just got in from Tuscon...Said that MacIntyre left two  
  
days ago with the lumber.  
  
FARGO: He can't get here with that lumber...Find Charlie Garrison...Should be  
  
over Harvey's...  
  
Rawlins turns and walks back to the door.  
  
FARGO: What do you know about MacCord's line rider..think his name is Martin...  
  
John Martin.  
  
WES RAWLINS: Don't know...Never heard of him..Why?  
  
Fargo looks at the desk, then back over at rawlins.  
  
FARGO: He and Bill MacCord gave a couple of my boys a hard time a few days ago.  
  
Maybe you should check him out.  
  
WES RAWLINS: Sure I'll see if I have any posters on him.  
  
Rawlins opens the door and steps out to the street shuts the door behind him.  
  
Fargo sat down at his desk.  
  
66. INT-HARVEY'S SALOON-DAY  
  
Garrison stood at the bar drinking a beer, Rawlins steps inside the saloon,  
  
looks for Garrison spots him and walks over to him.  
  
Garrison looks over at Rawlins.  
  
GARRISON: So what brings you here before dark?  
  
RAWLINS: Fargo wants to see you...  
  
GARRISON: So he sent you...(laughs)  
  
RAWLINS: Yeah...He did...Told me you would be here.  
  
Garrison finishes his beer.  
  
GARRISON: Okay you told me...So find something else to do....Beat it.  
  
RAWLINS: One of these days Garrison...  
  
GARRISON: What about now Sheriff..(laughs)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rawlins turns and walks away...Garrison still laughing as Rawlins steps to the  
  
street.  
  
  
  
67. EXT MACINTYRE RANCH-DAY  
  
MacCords men had cleaned away all the burnt out lumber from the ranch house,  
  
they had started working on the barn as it had been burnt also. The Bunk house  
  
still stood untouched.  
  
Jack MacCord Sr road slowly up to the front of what was once the ranch house.  
  
James MacCord sees Jack and walks over to him.   
  
JAMES MACCORD: Hows it going Mr Martin?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Fine..Just fine.  
  
Jack looks around the front of the burnt out ranch.  
  
(flash back)  
  
Jack sees the ranch house as it was 30 years ago he had helped build it the  
  
first time, James MacCords voice brings Jack to the present.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Something wrong?  
  
  
  
Jack looks down at James MacCord.  
  
JACK MACCORD: No...Was suppose to meet Bill MacCord guess I missed him.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: No you didn't here he comes now.  
  
Bill rides in from the MacCord ranch, Jack steps down and walks over to the well,  
  
takes the bucket and dips the tin cup in and fills it, takes the cup and drinks  
  
it, as he looked behind the barn he spots six riders moving fast towards them.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Got company Bill...  
  
Bill MacCord still watching steps down from his horse and walks over to Jack.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Jim get the boys over here.  
  
James MacCords walks to the barn.  
  
JACK MACCORD: The two in front we stopped on the road Bill.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Thought I knew them from someplace.  
  
The dust moved in as the men formed a line and looked down at Jack and Bill.  
  
TALL MAN: So we meet again....  
  
Jack looks right at the tall man.  
  
JACK MACCORD: What you do get lonely and get someone to back your play?  
  
TALL MAN: You must not know how to count there are six of us and......  
  
JACK MACCORD: Well you can bet I'll get you first.  
  
The tall man laughs and looks over to the man with the beard.  
  
The tall man stops laughing looks at Jack MacCord.  
  
TALL MAN: Well now old man...you must feel lucky.  
  
The tall man steps down and Jack moves to his right.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Anytime your ready....  
  
Jack lets his right hand drop and waits, the tall man looks at MacCord, he moves  
  
his had gets ahold of his gun starts to pull it from its holster he was fast as  
  
Jack pulled and fired before the tall man raised his gun to fire. The tall man  
  
was hit in the arm the gun dropped Jack looks up at the other men.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Anyone else?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
James MacCord and the ranch hands had witnessed the fast draw of Jack MacCord  
  
it was the fastest that James had ever seen.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Now get the hell out of here...  
  
The tall man walks back to his horse and climbs up on the saddle turns the horse,  
  
the men turn their horse's and follow.  
  
BILL MACCORD: This means more trouble...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah I know it...  
  
James MacCord walks over Bill and Jack.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: That was some draw Mr Martin..  
  
Jack looks over at Bill and then at James MacCord.  
  
JACK MACCORD: No...Just luck...  
  
JAMES MACCORD: If you say so...But he had his gun out you drawed and fired  
  
before he even had it belt high.  
  
Bill MacCord looks at Jack and grins, turns and walks back to his horse and  
  
Jack follows.  
  
  
  
MACCORD RANCH  
  
68.INT-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
Bill MacCord sat on the couch, Katie and Ann walk in from the kitchen, James  
  
MacCord comes in the front door.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Got the horses taken care.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Extra grain to?  
  
James MacCord takes his hat off and hangs it on the hook, walks in the   
  
livingroom.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Yeah....That was soom shootout today.  
  
Katie concerned looks at Bill.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Shootout...What shootout?  
  
Bill MacCord tries not to answer but has to.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Was the fastest draw I ever seen...Faster than even Jack is..  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Oh and who was this fast draw?....You Jim?  
  
JAMES MACCORD: No Ma....Martin...  
  
Bill nervous as he hadn't wanted that news let out.  
  
BILL MACCORD: John Martin was with me today...Was a little trouble over at the  
  
MacIntyre Place...Martin took care of it.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: And boy did he...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ann MacCord listens to what is being said she remembers the day she had been  
  
inside the line shack and the colt .44 on the table. What came to mind was the  
  
letter JM on the handles.  
  
Footsteps walking towards the livingroom, Jack MacCord and at his side Jeanne  
  
step into the livingroom.  
  
Bill again acts nervous as Jack hearing of the trouble would want to strap on  
  
his gun.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Jim....Whats this I hear of a shootout today?   
  
Jim looks puzzled.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: What shootout?  
  
Jack walks over to the fireplace and looks at Bill and Katie.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: The one I am not suppose to know about...I could hear Jim clear  
  
down the hall and in my room.  
  
BILL MACCORD: A little trouble today over at the MacIntyre's, it was taken care  
  
of.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: So this Martin is fast with a gun...How fast?  
  
JAMES MACCORD: I'd say just a hair faster than you Jack.  
  
Jeanne sees in Katie's face concern now that Jack was to much interested in  
  
John Martin.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: So when will Bob be back Mr MacCord?  
  
Bill MacCord was pleased that she was trying to change the mood of Jack and  
  
James MacCord.  
  
BILL MACCORD: I'm suppose to take some of the boys and meet him on the road  
  
tomorrow....  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Good I'll be going back to Bob's ranch then.  
  
Katie was upset hearing this.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: I'll have no more talk of you leaving Jack MacCord.  
  
Jack rubs his shoulder with his hand.  
  
Bill MacCord trys to smooth things over with Jack.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Jack your mother is right...No need to leave.  
  
Jacks eyes grow narrow.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: No...I'll be leaving Ma...I can't stay here any longer...If  
  
I stay I'll end up shooting you Bill.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Sorry you feel that way Jack...Maybe it would be better if you  
  
left..  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Thats the way I had it figured....Jim saddle my horse....  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Its dark Jack stay till daylight...  
  
Jack turns and walks back to the doorway and footsteps going away from the  
  
livingroom.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Jeanne try to talk to him....  
  
Jeanne looks at Katie.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: He was fine till he heard about the shootout.  
  
Looking at Jim when she said it. She turns and walks out of the livingroom.  
  
Bill looks down at the floor. Katie was upset,letting her feelings be known,  
  
looks daggers at James and Bill for talking.  
  
James MacCord walks over and gets his hat walks to the front door and leaves.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Where's he going?  
  
ANN MACCORD: Figure he's going to get Jacks horse.  
  
Ann turns and walks out of the room, she knew her mother has some things to say  
  
to her dad.  
  
  
  
69. EXT-ROAD-DAY  
  
Robert MacIntyre road in front of the lumber wagons, it had been so far an easy  
  
trip from Tuscon.  
  
WAGON DRIVER 1: When we take a break Mr MacIntyre?  
  
Bob MacIntyre turns his head.  
  
ROBERT MACINTYRE: We'll be at the ranch by tomorrow....We'll stop at sundown.  
  
WAGON DRIVER 1: Sounds good to me...  
  
MacIntyre looks ahead and at the empty road.  
  
70. INT-LINE SHACK-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord Stood at the cabin window, he always liked this cabin was the first  
  
he built when he started the ranch. The sound of a horse moving his way.  
  
(Through the window over Jack's right shoulder)  
  
Bill MacCord moving across the range.  
  
Jack turns and walks over to the stove in his hand a tin cup he takes the coffee  
  
pot from the stove and pours a cup. Sets the cup down and stands in the spot  
  
till Bill steps inside.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Coffee Bill just finished.  
  
Bill shuts the door and looks upset.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Yeah Jack...Maybe I do.  
  
Jack hands Bill his cup as Bill walks to the table and sets down, Jack pours  
  
another and walks over to the table.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Okay Bill...Lets have it.  
  
Bill MacCord takes the cup of coffee and takes a drink looks at Jack.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
BILL MACCORD: Jack left the ranch again...Katie is up in the air and blames me.  
  
Jack takes a drink of his coffee and smiles at Bill.  
  
  
  
Bill looks over at Jack and sees the grin on Jacks face.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Whats so damn funny  
  
JACK MACCORD: She must have changed Bill she never had a mean bone in her body.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Your right..But with the shooting by Jack and the shooting  
  
yesterday, has put her on the edge.  
  
JACK MACCORD: And that Jack left..Why?  
  
Bill doesn't answer, drinks more of his coffee. Jack leans back in his chair  
  
and looks at his brother.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Bill you never were able to hide something from me...So give..  
  
Bill looks upset at Jacks question.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Guess you just raised me to good...I remember when we built this  
  
cabin.....I was a nine year old kid.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Sometimes I wish we would have stayed in Virginia.  
  
Jack shifts his weight in his chair.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Wasn't anything left there Jack...Both Ma and Pa killed by that  
  
Union Cavalry raid....Uncle Joe took me and Amanda to his house.....Then you  
  
came.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Uncle Joe...He buried Ma and Pa...Those early days along Blacks  
  
Creek....I sure miss them...( both get quiet)  
  
BILL MACCORD: Thanks for the coffee...On my way to meet MacIntyre due in  
  
tomorrow..  
  
Bill finished his coffee and gets up and walks to the door.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Be careful Bill.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
71. EXT-CONNERS-STREET-SALOON-DAY  
  
Garrison walks to the saloon four men wait for him on the street in front of  
  
the saloon.  
  
GARRISON: We are going to meet the lumber wagons...  
  
BEARDED MAN: Lumber wagons...Where?  
  
GARRISON: Tomorrow Morning we'll meet them at the forks..The turn off at  
  
MacIntyre's ranch.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Now that Patch is laid up why should we push our luck?  
  
GARRISON: Thats the way Fargo wants to play his hand.  
  
BEARDED MAN: At least that Martin won't be around.  
  
Garrison in thought.  
  
GARRISON: Yeah...He's got to be taken care of...But first we take care of the  
  
lumber wagons...  
  
BEARDED MAN: Martin is pretty fast we'll have to take him another way...Not  
  
head on...  
  
GARRISON: Patch was pretty fast...I wouldn't have guess that old man would have  
  
beat him.  
  
BEARDED MAN: You heard the story...Patch drew first and still got beat.  
  
GARRISON: I'd like to meet this Martin...(angry)  
  
Garrison moves to the doors and pushed them in and goes inside the men follow.  
  
MACCORD RANCH  
  
72. INT-RANCH HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Katie sat on the couch with a sewing basket in her lap, Ann walks in from the  
  
hall and is followed by Jeanne.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Ma...Are you busy?  
  
Katie looks up at the two girls.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: No...Why?  
  
Jeanne walks over and sat down.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Jack ask me last night when he was packing...  
  
KATIE MACCORD: What did he ask?  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: As soon as the house is rebuilt...we're getting married...  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Now thats the first right thing Jack has done.  
  
Ann MacCord listens and grins.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Ma....Whats going to happen with Jack and Pa?  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Nothing as long as he stays away from your ranch.  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: I heard Jack say if Bill ever steps foot on the place he  
  
would shoot him....  
  
KATIE MACCORD: I have never seen Jack like this before...He always liked Bill..  
  
Something happen after that gunfight in town.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Ma...Someday tell me about Jack's father.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Katie gets quiet, puts her sewing basket down and the shirt, gets up and walks  
  
out of the livingroom, Jeanne and Ann watch as she leaves, and look at each other.  
  
ANN MACCORD: I wonder what I said?  
  
JEANNE MACINTYRE: Her face turned white when you mentioned Jack MacCord.  
  
ANN MACCORD: I will find out..I am going to talk to her, I'll be back.  
  
Ann gets up and walks out of the livingroom.  
  
INT-KATIE MACCORDS BEDROOM  
  
Katie sat by the window with a small box in her lap, tears in her eyes as  
  
the door opens.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Ma is there something wrong?  
  
KATIE MACCORD: No Ann...this is all that there is left of Jack MacCord.  
  
Ann walks over and looks down at the contents of the box, a picture of Jack  
  
and Katie, on his right hip was an ivory handled pistol. Ann's know's now  
  
where she saw itm she turns and leaves the bedroom.  
  
73. EXT-ROAD-WAGONS-DAY  
  
Bill MacCord rides along the road he sees ahead the wagons and Bob Macintyre  
  
slows his horse as the wagon's move closer.  
  
Bob MacIntyre looks back at the driver of the first wagon.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: There's a lone rider ahead...Everyone get ready in case there's  
  
trouble.  
  
WAGON DRIVER: We're ready...  
  
As they move along the rider turns and moves slowly in their directon.  
  
BILL MACCORD: What took you so long Bob?  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: It's okay it's Bill MacCord..Didn't see need to hurry Bill. (smiles)  
  
BILL MACCORD: Thought I'd ride out and meet you...  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Been a nice trip...Nice but long.(laughs)  
  
Around the bend in the road five men wait with Garrison.  
  
GARRISON: MacIntyre should be here pretty soon.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Those wagons are making enough noise..  
  
GARRISON: Get that lumber.  
  
Bill MacCord and Bob MacIntyre rode in front of the wagons, Bob started to get  
  
an uneasy feeling looks over at Bill.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Good place for a trap Bill.  
  
BILL MACCORD: Thinking the same thing.  
  
Bob MacIntyre looks back at the driver of the first wagon and motions to be  
  
ready. The driver reaches down under his seat and picks up his rifle, lays it  
  
in his lap.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
79. EXT-ROAD-LINE SHACK-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord just finished brushing his horse he looks to the east and sees a  
  
wagon heading his way, he stops and watches. From the distance he can see it  
  
was Bob MacIntyre driving, this wasn't something that would have been seen as  
  
not being done, the wagon moves closer and it is now by Jack MacCord.  
  
Jack looks at MacIntyre.  
  
JACK MACCORD: What they do run out of drivers Bob?  
  
MacIntyre climbs down and looks at Jack.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Mr MacCord is dead John...  
  
Jack looks at MacIntyre.  
  
JACK MACCORD: What happen...How?  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Garrison hit the wagons...Shot us up...Killed Bill...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Garrison...I should have known...  
  
Jack turns and walks to the cabin door goes inside a few minutes pass he comes  
  
out with his gunbelt and puts it on, in the holster the Ivory Handled 44.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Where you going Mr Martin?  
  
Jack doesn't answer walks down to the lean to and leads his horse behind him,  
  
he stops picks up the saddle blanket and puts it on the horse's back puts the  
  
saddle on, turns the horse, and gets on.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Go ahead Bob take Bill home...I'm going to take care of Garrison.  
  
MacIntyre was puzzled at what was said, he watches as Jack rides away at a fast  
  
gallop.  
  
  
  
80. INT-FARGO'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Fargo looks up as Garrison opens the door and comes in the office looks worried.  
  
FARGO: What's the hurry Garrison?  
  
Garrison walks to the desk picks up the bottle of whiskey and pours a glass.  
  
GARRISON: Part of your trouble's over....Bill MacCord is dead...  
  
FARGO: You said parts over...What's left?  
  
GARRISON: We didn't get the lumber...We ran into a buzzsaw..  
  
Fargo looks upset.  
  
FARGO: That was the reason for hitting the wagon's...Go back and get the job done.  
  
GARRISON: My top guys were killed Fargo....MacIntyre had sharp shooters with him....  
  
Fargo gets up and walks to the window.  
  
FARGO: Who's left?  
  
GARRISON: Ringo, Tuscon, and Denver...also Rawlins.  
  
FARGO: Forget Rawlins...Has no guts...Figure we'll have a visit from the  
  
MacIntyre's and MacCords thanks to your mess up.  
  
Fargo walks back to his desk and sits down.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
81. EXT-ROAD-MACCORD RANCH-DAY  
  
Ann MacCord looks ahead and sees the wagon moving her way, she slows down and  
  
walks the horse to a stop.  
  
  
  
Bob MacIntyre stops the wagon looks over at Ann.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: What are you doing out here Ann?  
  
ANN MACCORD: Looking for John Martin...Have you seen him?  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: He's on his way to town...  
  
Ann starts to turn her horse.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Thanks Bob I have to see him.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: I have some bad news Ann...  
  
ANN MACCORD: Not now Bob I have to catch John Martin...  
  
Ann rides away and Bob stands up.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Your fathers been shot Ann...  
  
Ann doesn't hear him and all there is seen is dust. Bob moves the wagon ahead  
  
to a slow walk.  
  
82. EXT-ROAD MACINTYRE RANCH-DAY  
  
The wagons make the turn and move towards the men that were waiting on the  
  
lumber, James MacCord walks over to Jack.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Something's wrong...Where's Bob MacIntyre?  
  
Jack rubs his arm.  
  
JACK MACCORD: May have stopped off someplace.  
  
The wagons roll to a stop.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: About gave you guys up(smiles)  
  
Williams steps down, unhappy look on his face.  
  
James looks at his brother.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: What going on here wheres MacIntyre?  
  
Williams looks at James and Jack MacCord.  
  
WILLIAMS: Captain MacIntyre took Mr MacCord home.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Took Bill home why?  
  
Williams looks down at the ground and back at the two men.  
  
WILLIAMS: Mr MacCord is dead...Shot in an ambush.  
  
Jack MacCord Jr doesn't say anything turns and walks away, James watches and  
  
looks back at Williams.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Who...Who was it?  
  
WILLIAMS: The Captain said something about Charlie Garrison.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Jack Jr puts his gunbelt on and walks to his horse unties it and climbs up in  
  
the saddle, starts to ride away.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Where you going Jack?  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Figure I'd ride into town...Maybe should have done this a bit  
  
sooner.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Wait I'll go with you...  
  
Jack stops his horse looks at James MacCord, takes a deep breath.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: No...You go look after Ma and Ann...I'll take care this my way.  
  
Go home Jim!  
  
Jack spurs his horse he rears up and once when his front feet hit the ground  
  
they were at full gallop.  
  
WILLIAMS: Where's he going in such a big hurry?  
  
  
  
James looks over at Williams.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Figure he is going to go and settle this.....If you would see to  
  
the unloading of the wagons.  
  
Williams nods his head, James gets on his horse and starts for the road and the  
  
MacCord ranch.  
  
83. EXT-MACORD RANCH HOUSE-DAY  
  
The supply wagon sat in front of the house, Bill MacCords horse tied to the front  
  
porch, Bob MacIntyre walks from the door to the wagon, climbs up on the seat and  
  
moves the wagon slowly out of the front of the house and down towards the road,  
  
a dust cloud moving his way.  
  
(MacIntyre's point of view)  
  
(A single horse and rider)  
  
He slows the horse down and waits the man and horse come to a stop.  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Guess you heard?  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Yeah...What happen?  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: It was an ambush...We thought we were ready...  
  
JAMES MACCORD: At least the wagons got through...  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Yeah...I would have rather lost the wagons....Right now I'm going  
  
to the ranch, and then go to town.....By the way John Martin should be there...  
  
James MacCord looks puzzled.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Why?  
  
BOB MACINTYRE: Said something...He should have done this along time ago....Don't  
  
understand...By the way Ann is on her way to town to find John Martin.  
  
MacIntyre moves the wagon and heads for the road, James MacCord turns his horse  
  
as to follow but turns back and rides towards the house.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
84. EXT-CONNERS-STREET-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord road his down the busy street, townspeople and ranchers were in town  
  
to do what business that needed to done.  
  
The saloon was on Jack's right just ahead, he slowed to a stop turn his horse and  
  
got off walking to the rail tied his horse and walk up the street to the saloon.  
  
85. INT-HARVEY'S SALOON-BAR-DAY  
  
Jack looks in over the top of the doors, he sees Wes Rawlins at the bar and the  
  
bearded man he had the run in with before, Jack pushes the doors open and steps  
  
inside. The bearded man sees Jack and Laughs.  
  
BEARDED MAN: If it anit the old man again packin real iron.  
  
Wes Rawlins sees in Jacks face he isn't there for fun.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah...Real Iron...  
  
The bearded man picks up his whiskey glass starts to take a drink before anyone  
  
knew what happen Jack draws, fires and shoots the glass out of the mans hand,  
  
and Jack reverse spins the gun back in its holster.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Hey you want some trouble?  
  
JACK MACCORD: What I come for...  
  
Wes Rawlins starts to move away from the bar.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Where you going Wes?....Stay this includs you.  
  
WES RAWLINS: No I don't want any of this...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Suppose you take that star off...You do it no good.  
  
BEARDED MAN: What your play mister?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Bill MacCord was gunned down today...So its payback.  
  
The Bearded man steps away from the bar. Looks at Jack.   
  
Jack turns his head and looks at Wes again.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Take the star off Wes...Lay it on the bar...Then go tell Charlie  
  
Garrison to meet me in the street.  
  
Jack lets his right hand drop close to the butt of his gun.  
  
WES RAWLINS: Okay I'm going....  
  
JACK MACCORD: The Star Wes last time put..it..on...the Bar.  
  
Wes Rawlins takes his sheriff's star off, lays it on the bar and starts to move  
  
away from the bar.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Make sure your in the street to....  
  
The bearded man thinks Jack isn't watching and goes for his gun, Jack pulls fires  
  
and hits the man in the right shoulder and reverse spins the gun back in the  
  
holster.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
BEARDED MAN: Who the hell are you?  
  
Jack looks at him and at Wes Rawlins.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Tell him who I am Wes...  
  
WES RAWLINS: Thats Jack MacCord....  
  
JACK MACCORD: Thats right I'm Jack MacCord...come to settle things up for Bill  
  
..FIgure this is where this all started a ways back....Mus well finish it here...Get Wes...  
  
Jack walks to the bar and looks at the bartender.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Bring me a whiskey...  
  
Rawlins leaves the saloon, Jack picks up the star and puts it in his left shirt  
  
pocket. The bearded man looks at Jack and can see MacCord wasn't going to turn  
  
his back on him. The bartender sat a glass of whiskey down in front of Jack.  
  
  
  
The office door opens one of Fargo's men steps out, sees the bearded man standing  
  
and not moving, and Jack MacCord picking up the glass and starts to put the glass  
  
to his lips.  
  
The man dressed in a pair of jeans, blue work shirt. brown vest, black high crown  
  
hat, on his left hip a 44, carried low and tied down, walks slow from the office  
  
door.  
  
MAN: Whats wrong Denver?  
  
The man called Denver turns slow.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Go ahead answer the man..  
  
BEARDED MAN: Nothing Ringo...Just having a drink.  
  
The man called Ringo walks over to the barm, Jack slowly moves to his right and  
  
looks at the man.  
  
RINGO: I know you don't I?  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah Maybe...Know alot of people.  
  
RINGO: You were a U.S. Marshal in Kansas.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Yeah in Dodge for a spell...  
  
RINGO: Yeah Jack MacCord....Thought I knew you.  
  
JACK MACCORD: You work for Fargo or Garrison?  
  
RINGO: Use to just quit...  
  
JACK MACCORD: Then you best get out of town or stay out of my way.  
  
RINGO: Look MacCord I don't know what the beef is..But count me out of it.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Jack picks up the drink, Ringo walks slowly behind him to the door and out to  
  
the street.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Almost time Denver....Time for you to pick up your gun and get  
  
out in the street.  
  
Jack looks at the men who were giving him all the room he wanted.  
  
85. INT-FARGO'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Rawlins stood just inside the door.  
  
RAWLINS: Jack MacCord said for you and Garrison to meet him in the street...  
  
Garrison looks over at Fargo.  
  
GARRISON: Jack MacCord...This anit good Fargo......  
  
FARGO: I can't fight Jack MacCord....  
  
Garrison looks at Rawlins.  
  
GARRISON: Then its up to me....I can take him...  
  
RAWLINS: Ringo just rode out of town...He's already shot Denver...Leaves Tuscon  
  
He anit fast enough...  
  
GARRISON: Go out the back door find him and have him get on a roof...When MacCord  
  
steps out in the street...  
  
RAWLINS: Thought I saw him at the General store...  
  
Rawlins walks to the back door and opens it steps out shutting the door behind  
  
him.  
  
FARGO: Our ten minutes are just about up.  
  
Garrison takes out his gun and opens the gate checks it.  
  
  
  
Garrison puts the gun back in his holster, turns and walks to the door looks  
  
out in the street, looks back at Fargo.  
  
GARRISON: Well its MacCords play.  
  
86. EXT-STREET-SALOON-BLACKSMITHS SHOP-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord Jr rides his horse into town and stops at the Blacksmith shop, the  
  
Saloon and Fargo's office were in plane view, he ties his horse up, takes his  
  
gun out and checks for loads, satisfied puts the gun in its holster and starts  
  
to walk up the street. The doors on the saloon swing open, Denver steps out in  
  
front of Jack MacCord.  
  
JACK MACCORD: Go join your pals Denver...  
  
Jack waits, Jack MacCord Jr walks up the street to the saloon, to Jack MacCords  
  
side.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: What you doing here Mr Martin?  
  
Jack turns and looks at Jack Jr.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: You should be with your mother boy.  
  
Jack MacCord Jr looks upset.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Who are you to tell me what to do?  
  
Jack MacCord Sr looks back.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: When this is over...And we make it out of this maybe I'll tell  
  
you....But right now you watch up on the roof of the buildings looking down on  
  
this spot.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: You've done this before...  
  
Jack MacCord Sr laughs.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Hey...A big gunfighter like you...Figured you have to....  
  
  
  
Fargo's office door opens and Garrison steps out to the street behind him Wes  
  
Rawlins and the one armed Denver. They walk to the center of the street, Jack  
  
MacCord Sr walks out to the center of the street and faces all three.  
  
GARRISON: Okay we're here...Now what..we dance.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Who's first?  
  
GARRISON: Sorta figured out we couldn't decide so it's all of us..  
  
Jack's right hand slid down his right side to the butt of the gun.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Yeah the only way it could be...Okay lets get this done.  
  
Garrison stood where he was Denver moved to the left and Rawlins moved to his  
  
right.  
  
GARRISON: Whats the kid going to do?   
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Gaining experience...  
  
GARRISON: Yeah...By the way no hard feelings..  
  
Garrison's eyes grow narrow, his hand drops and goes for his gun he pulls and  
  
at the same time Jack MacCord draws fires and hits Garrison in the chest,  
  
Garrison drops to the ground..Jack reverse spins his gun back in the holster,  
  
looks at Rawlins.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Okay your turn Wes.  
  
A horse coming down the street, Jack turns to see Ann jump off her horse and  
  
start to run toward him, at the same time the office door opens Fargo steps out  
  
and takes aim, Ann sees this she is within inches of Jack MacCord.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Uncle Jack behind you....  
  
She grabs Jacks gun and fires hits Fargo in the chest, he falls to the ground.  
  
  
  
Jack MacCord Jr stood with his mouth open that Ann was able on a run to draw  
  
and fire and hit her target without losing a step, she stops and drops the gun.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: She called you Uncle Jack...  
  
Jack MacCord Sr looks at Ann and Jack Jr.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Thanks Ann...And yes I am Jack MacCord...  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: What about those two...Denver and Rawlins?  
  
Jack MacCord Sr feels the pain in his left arm, he puts his hand up to his arm  
  
pulls it away and there is blood on his fingers, looks over at Ann.   
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Take em over to the jail and lock them up.  
  
ANN MACCORD: You've been shot...  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Still given orders...  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Yeah...I sure am...Ann Lets go home.  
  
Jack turns and walks down the street towards the saloon, on the roof a man with  
  
a gun aims at Jack MacCord Sr, the mans shadow shows on the ground in front of  
  
Jack Jr, Jack Jr pulls his gun and fires, hits the man, he falls off the roof  
  
onto the street, Jack and Ann turn to see Jack Jr reverse spin his gun back in  
  
its holster, Jack MacCord Sr grins and Ann steps up on her horse, Jack MacCord  
  
looks back at Garrison and shakes his head steps up on the horse's back, turns  
  
the horse and ride out of town with Ann at his side.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
87. INT-MACCORD RANCH-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Jack MacCord Jr and Jeanne MacIntyre were just married, Jack MacCord Sr walked  
  
to the front door, opens it and steps to the porch.  
  
88. EXT-FRONT PORCH-DAY  
  
Jack stands looking out over the ranch, the door opens and he hears soft footsteps,  
  
he turns as Katie walks over to him.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: What now Jack?  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Guess its time for me to move on, naybe Colorado.  
  
KATIE MACCORD: Why Jack this is your home.  
  
He looks down at the wood floor, looks at Katie.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: No Katie, it use to be.  
  
Katie looks down at the floor, starts to speak the door opens and Jack Jr and  
  
Jeanne step out.  
  
JACK MACCORD JR: Where you been Pa?   
  
Jack MacCord Sr looks at Jeanne and at Jack.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Sayin goodbye to you mother Jack..  
  
The door opens again as Ann and James walk to Katies side.  
  
JEANNE MACCORD: Seems as though your father is going to leave.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Why...You just can't ride in and then ride out..  
  
Jack looks around at the faces and sees tears in Ann's eyes and Katie's, picks  
  
up his hat.  
  
JACK MACCORD SR: Boys take care of your ma...Jack hang that gun up, don't ever  
  
let happen to you that happen to me...  
  
JEANNE MACCORD: I'll see to it..(smiles)  
  
Jack nods his head, looks at Jeanne and turns and walks to his horse steps up,  
  
gets on the horse turns the horse slowly rides away.  
  
Katie stands and James puts his arm around her.  
  
JAMES MACCORD: Will he ever come back Ma?  
  
KATIE MACCORD: I don't know...I really don't know.  
  
ANN MACCORD: Yeah Ma...He'll never really leave.....  
  
(Their point of view)  
  
The sun is begining to set, Jack MacCord Sr fades over the hill, as the sun goes  
  
down on the "LAST GUNFIGHTER"  
  
FRAME FREEZ FADE  
  
NOT THE END JUST THE BEGINING  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************* 


End file.
